Searching for a Fairy Tail
by Direwolf Slayer
Summary: This story takes place 3 years after the assumed defeat of END. It follows Sorrel, A Celestial Spirit Slayer, Tempest, the Storm Dragon Slayer, Megan, the Dream Maker, and Jeb the Direwolf Takeover. Follow them on their adventures. GMGs coming up need OC submissions! Please give my story a shot. Nali, Gale, Rowen, LucyxOc, GrayxMirajane, LaxusxOC, MavisxOC, LyonxJuvia, etc.
1. On a Walk Home

**Hi, I'm the Direwolf Slayer. This is my first fan fic and I worked really hard on it. If you give it a shot and like it please favorite or follow, I really want to get to 10of each. This first part introduces most of my OCs so bare with me for the first one or two chapters. Then they'll meet some of the original Fairy Tail members. This story takes place 3 years after the assumed defeat of E.N.D. Also as a fun little game, each Arc is going to have its own song, throughout every Arc there will be reference to that song or songs (if I pick more than one).**

**Apologize is the song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

_It's Megan's birthday tomorrow. Better get her something good. On my last job I earned a good chunk of change, yeah I'll take her out to dinner with the rest of them. _Sorrel thought as he walked down the cobblestone road of the small town Grenade.

Sorrel was 18 years old and he liked to have his brown bangs fall just above his golden eyes. He wore a white track jacket over a black tank top with some white cargo shorts. His feet clacked along the cobble because of his cleats. He reached up and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. Home was just around the corner.

After passing the general store Sorrel looked up to notice the small motel that he and his "family" if you could call the rag tag group of strays he'd picked up as that. In truth, Sorrel much preferred solitude to loud bustling places but he wouldn't let kids go through the same thing that he'd had to endure. So unintentionally he'd gained something he would only describe as a flock.

As his feet clacked up the wooden stairs of the balcony, he heard the heavy iron hinged door burst open and a teen just over 15 came rushing out to meet him. Jeb was a few inches shorter than Sorrel and slim, he had spiky white hair and silver eyes. As usual Jeb was wearing a grey dry-fit shirt that read "**Fiore Army**" on it as well as a pair of black pants and, of course, a single glove on his right hand, for whatever reason Jeb only ever wore the one.

"Sorrel! How'd it go? Did you win?"

He messed the hair on top of Jeb's head as if he were a little kid. "Ha you bet."

"Megan was worried you weren't gonna get in time. I knew you would."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. What about Tempest and Coral did they come in from their last job yet?"

Jeb nodded and smiled, "Yeah, you should've seen the size of the sack he brought home. Hey, when are you gonna let me and Megan go on jobs with you guys,"

"Jeb… you know finding work as non-guild wizard isn't easy, besides you still got to learn to control your takeover soul yet. I promise when we get the money we'll find you a tutor."

_Honestly, if Jeb could only control his takeover, with all of his pent up power and unnatural enthusiasm, he would be really helpful. Maybe even take on a job himself… as long as Megan went with him. She'd hate being left behind._

"Sorrel?" Jeb questioned looking at his older friend.

His words shocked Sorrel back into reality, "Yeah, let's go inside I'm sure Megan will be excited to see me." As he closed the door behind him, the sun could just barely be seen on the horizon. He looked to see a sleeping Megan in the arm chair at the back of the room.

She was wearing her hair down today in long chestnut locks. Her closed eyelids covered her hazel eyes. Megan had fallen asleep in her day clothes: a jean jacket over a pink shirt and a white skirt. On top of her head slept Tempest's cat, Coral. Coral's fur was bright yellow save for the tip of her tail which was black.

"Hey Jeb, why don't you grab Megan and take her up to bed kay? I'm gonna catch up with Tempest over here." Jeb nodded.

With Jeb's slim physique you would never have guessed that there was muscle on him. But he picked up the even smaller Megan as easily as if she were a small child. Jeb quietly walked up the stairs. Sorrel sat down at the table and was joined by Tempest who was as silent as a ghost.

Tempest was big, his muscle build was leaner but he was nearly seven feet tall. His black hair was short and smoothly combed save for the front which was swept up like a wave. He wore a camo tank top and navy jeans tucked into hiking boots. By far Tempest's most striking feature was his lightning bolt shaped electric blue eyes.

"Jeb told me your job went well Tempest, care to give me the play by play?" The Storm Dragon yawned.

"It was easy, had to clear up a gang war. Something like 36 arrests were made and I got 5,000 jewel for each one. So you got a plan for Megan's birthday? I mean it is her 15th."

Sorrel smiled, "Yeah I had somewhat of a plan but our combined extra money could get her that Magical Item Builder set she's been begging me for."

Tempest agreed, "She does have a knack for making magic charms like that emerald necklace she wears, it glows green when she's dreaming." He sighed, "Sadly, you would've talked to me with Jeb around had that been the only thing you wanted to say. What's on your mind Sorrel?

"Yeah I wanted to give them one more day. They settled so well here. But I've got another lead. It sounds like he's coming back to Fairy Tail. So after tomorrow we're packing up and leaving. Finally, going to Magnolia. This journey's been a long one. I'm done tracking his movements its time to meet him head on."

"If you're sure," Tempest cautioned. Sorrel frowned but confirmed his determination.

"I'm strong enough now."

"Well, goodnight Sorrel, we got a long day tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

Tempest went to lie down on the couch- there were only two beds on the third floor. Sorrel slipped off his cleats and padded silently up the stairs. He passed Jeb and Megan, who'd been sleeping in the same bed for years and were used to it. Both were out cold. Sorrel's bed was only a few feet away from theirs. He lied down and tried to sleep.

_After ten long years I'm finally catch up to him. I don't even know what to say… but I'll make him pay. I swore that oath to her._


	2. Blitz, Dragons, and Birthday Parties

**Apologize**

Sorrel felt as though somebody dropped a brick on his stomach. He cringed and blinked, although his frown turned into a laugh as he looked up.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up. Sorrel you're so slow! It's my birthday today!" Megan looked as though she'd just won the lottery. Sorrel grunted, "You know, sitting on my chest isn't going to help me get up any faster."

"Huh, oops," she slid off, "Com'on Jeb has been up for a while and Tempest is making breakfast."

_Wow, we're really going all out for this. Jeb always sleeps past noon and Tempest only shows his cooking talent on special occasions._

He rolled out of bed standing in his boxers. "I'll be down in a second, but just because it's your birthday doesn't mean we get to skip training."

"Aww Sorrel, do we have to?" "Relax it will only be a spar, I want to see how Jeb's doing with his magic. He'll be going out on jobs soon." Megan nodded and scampered away down the stairs.

Sorrel turned towards the mirror and fixed up his messy hair. He then put on his track jacket and pulled up his shorts. Stretching his arms up high, he yawned and walked down the stairs.

The kitchen was bustling. Jeb was trying to steal a piece of bacon off the stove and failing miserably because Tempest kept giving him minor shocks. Tempest was using a spatula to flip sausage patties. Megan was bursting with energy pacing around the kitchen.

"So…" came Tempest's voice that sounded like low whipping of the wind, "Megan said we have a sparring session today? Are we going easy or hard?" Sorrel sat down at the table with a fork. "We'll go easy… I just want everybody to get a little bit of exercise today."

The group ate breakfast and then left the motel. They followed Sorrel through the cobblestone streets to a big arena. The arena was the biggest building in Grenade and considered its main attraction. Although true to its name Grenade was a large producer of magical items and military weaponry. Sorrel's group came here a lot to practice; sometimes people would watch and leave donations tto the entertainers.

When Sorrel walked in he raised an eyebrow. For some reason there were several venders open and well over one hundred people in the stands. "What are all these people doing here…?" Tempest answered, "We've grown a bit famous around Grenade. You've helped enough people around here that they're starting to notice us." Under his breath he added, "It's a shame we're leaving." "Yeah well…" Sorrel smiled, "How bout we give them a finale they can be happy with Tempest." The taller boy nodded.

They took their places in the arena: Megan facing Jeb and Tempest facing Sorrel. "Ready!" Yelled Sorrel and the crowd cheered.

Tempest started out the battle royal. "**STORM DRAGON ROAR!**" A blast of grey vapor charged with lightning flew straight towards Sorrel. Sorrel ran towards it and muttered his beginning spell, "Blitz on." A golden glow transformed his clothes into a leather chest piece and shorts. He also gained knee pads, brass knuckles, and elbow pads. He went low and slid under blast and shot an upper cut at Tempest's gut.

Right when Sorrel thought he had him, there was the boom of thunder and a flash of lighting. Tempest was gone. The lighting struck again right behind him, revealing Tempest was now there. "**Storm Dragon Sword Arm!**" Sorrel turned in time to call his next spell, "Blitz Sphere," a golden sphere the size of a soccer ball appeared in his hand. It fired forward blocking Tempest's strike and sent up a cloud of dust which parted to reveal both combatants panting but unharmed. Meanwhile Megan and Jeb's battle was in full swing.

"**Partial Takeover: Direwolf Soul.**" Jeb's teeth sharpened and his hands turned into claws. His eyes narrowed more like a dog's than a human. "**NIGHTMARE HOWL OF THE DIREWOLF**" Navy blue light shot in a swirling cone from his maw. Megan panicked; Jeb had gotten a lot stronger since they'd last sparred. "**Dream Make: Shell!**" A shell of eerie green light surrounded her, except it wasn't strong enough to stop the breath weapon. It hit her with partial power and she fell to one knee with a whine.

Megan recovered quickly and answered with a "**Dream Make: Barrage**." Needles of green light struck all around and on top of Jeb making it almost impossible to dodge. So he didn't. He recklessly ran straight through the barrage. Megan squeaked in fear… "**Nightmare Claw**." It hit her straight on sending her flying into the air. Jeb scratched his head,

"Maybe I overdid it a little… damn wolf soul." Sorrel took a moment to look over, "Well don't just stand there, catch her! It is her birthday for the love of-" Then he got smashed by a huge ball of hail.

Jeb looked up and saw that she was falling; he ran and jumped, his takeover soul giving him incredible attributes. He caught Megan and looked down at her face… she was smirking. "Dream Make: Fist," A giant green fist smashed Jeb in the face sending him sprawling. Jeb stood up.

"Ha, got me good there Megan. It won't happen again." At that moment Tempest was flung past Jeb, a golden Blitz Sphere in his gut. Tempest rose and extended his arm, "**Precision Strike of the Storm Dragon.**" Lightning arced from his outstretched hand to the waiting Sorrel.

"**BLITZ GOAL!**" Three Blitz Spheres created a triangle formation that filled the triangle with golden light. It caught the lightning nullifying it.

"**Blitz Ace**." A golden sphere appeared above Sorrel's head. He front flipped driving his heel into the Sphere as he was coming down. It broke the sound barrier and smashed Tempest into the wall. Sorrel raised his hands above his head as the crowd cheered.

"That should be good for today." He stated panting. His battle gear melted away and turned into his regular clothing. He offered his hand to Tempest, pulling him up. He turned to see Megan and Jeb walking towards them. Jeb's wolf qualities were slowly disappearing. Sorrel messed up Megan's hair.

"Both of you did better than usual today, maybe the extra attention is beneficial. Com'on lets go grab something for lunch and celebrate Megan's birthday."As they walked out a crowd was waiting for them. Several people were offering them job requests. Which strangely, Sorrel didn't take any of them. They heard a rambunctious voice come from behind them.

"MAN, that was some fight." Sorrel turned around to see a pink haired young man running towards them with a blue exceed and a two pretty girls in tow.

"Hey, that cat looks just like Coral, Tempest. By the way where is Coral?" Tempest shrugged. He'd actually sent the exceed to go get her present. "So it does." He remarked.

"HI!" Yelled the pink haired guy as he slowed down. "I'm Natsu. We were just watching that awesome brawl you guys just had. What guild are you from?" He asked pointing at Sorrel. "Natsu! Wait!" A white haired girl and a blonde girl ran up behind him.

Sorrel smiled, "We're not from any guild. Tempest and I are freelance wizards. These two are in training. You wouldn't happen to be Natsu from Fairy Tail would you? You definitely match his description."

"You bet he is! The strongest dragon slayer in Fairy Tail." Piped up the blue cat on his shoulder. "Ha ah, that's right buddy." "Well I wouldn't go that far," muttered Lucy.

Natsu scratched his head, "If that Storm Dragon is tempest, you must be Sorrel." Sorrel nodded. "We should fi—OW! Lisanna what was that for?" Lisanna withdrew her hand from the back of his head and offered it to Sorrel. "I'm Lisanna." Sorrel shook his hand, "maybe some other time, but its Megan's birthday today."

Natsu turned to Megan. "Happy birthday! Hey we're gonna be in town for a while on a job. We could show you how Fairy Tail parties." The blonde face palmed, "Natsu we hardly know these people… you can't just crash their party."

"Actually…" Megan's eyes sparkled, "It would be so cool to have the Salamander at my birthday."


	3. Thanks, Sorrel

**Apologize**

**I'm going to apologize ahead of time, as this chapter is going to be a little long and pretty slow. I tried to put a solid amount of humor in this chapter to help it out. But hang with me; it's all setting up for a huge turn in the plot in Chapter 4.**

Sorrel's "flock" plus Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna were walking down the street towards the motel licking ice cream cones. A flying yellow cat seemed to be struggling as it came towards them with a plastic bag.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooorry, sorry, sorry, Tempest, I didn't mean to be late but it was soooooooooooo, heavy!" Tempest reached up and took the bag from Coral, the yellow cat, and smiled. "No need to apologize, you did great Coral." The little yellow cat purred at the complement.

Megan looked curiously at the bag. "What's in there Tempest?" Tempest was about to open the bag when Sorrel snatched it from him. "You'll find out when we get home. After all we don't want to ruin them." Natsu sniffed the air, "Your surprises smell like Erza's strawberry cake." Sorrel turned to glare at Natsu but he couldn't hold the face and started to laugh along with the rest of them. Until Lucy paled.

"Oh My Gosh! Natsu, Lisanna we totally forgot about our rendezvous with Erza and Gray. She's going to be so pissed. We better go like now." Natsu and Lisanna both got a similar look as Lucy did and nodded their heads. Natsu turned around smiling awkwardly and exaggerating his arm swings as he turned around. Then he stopped, his heart broke at the disappointed look on Megan's face.

"W-well, it was nice to meet you while y-you had the time m-mister Sala-Salamander." Sniveled Megan. Lisanna instantly felt guilty. Sorrel dropped his arm around Megan, "It's okay Megan, if they have to go then they have to go." But Natsu shook his head, "Actually Lucy why don't you go on ahead of me and Lisanna, we got time to see her open presents. Com'on! Let's go party!" Lucy nodded, "Kay, but if Erza kills you it isn't my fault. See you at Fairy Tail!" Lucy's enthusiasm seemed a little fake to Sorrel, but Natsu didn't notice.

Megan's eyes sparkled and Jeb fist pumped, "Really? You'll stay? You're so cool Natsu.. I-I mean Mister Salamander." Natsu flashed one of his trademark smiles, "It's nothing, my friend's call me Natsu." Natsu took Megans hand and pulled her along towards the house. Lisanna just shook her head, "21 years old and he still acts like a little kid." That earned a chuckle from both Sorrel and Tempest.

_Don't get too friendly with them_, Sorrel reminded himself, _very soon they'll likely be your enemies. I'll let Megan enjoy her birthday for now._

Maybe Sorrel was imagining it but seemed Jeb looked a little… jealous? _No… not Jeb he didn't have_ _feelings like that did he?_

Jeb tapped Lisanna on the shoulder. "Miss Strauss, you use take over don't. Like turn into a totally badass demon that destroys towns and such?" Lisanna laughed and messed with his hair. "No, that's not me… that is my older sister Mira. I deal more with animals like cats and birds." "And wolves?" questioned Jeb. Lisanna shook her head, "No, I don't have a wolf form." Jeb looked sorely disappointed. "Why do you ask little one?"

Jeb looked appalled (which Tempest thought was hilarious) "LITTLE ONE? I'm like 15 years old thank you very much." Sorrel grinned and Lisanna laughed. _She sure hit the nail on the head, not very many things push Jeb's buttons._ "Anyways, why do you ask… _Jeb?_" Jeb recovered what was left of his dignity.

"Well you see, I'm having trouble with my takeover. You see when I was little I gained the soul of a Direwolf, but I've never been able to control it." "So that's why you didn't do a full body takeover in the arena." Lisanna remarked. "Also if he did that, Megan wouldn't last a minute," commented Tempest.

"Well I don't know much about it… but I bet if you came to Fairy Tail Mira-nee would know enough to help you out." It was Jeb's eyes' turn to sparkle, "Sorrel do you think we could go to Fairy Tail. Maybe I could finally get control of that takeover." _Well, we're going to Magnolia anyways and there's no telling when he'll get back. Who knows maybe Jeb will have some time to get lessons before that happens. _"I don't see why not. But first we'd better hurry and get back before Megan gets impatient."The group agreed and quickened there pace with Coral and Happy discussing something about fish in the sky above them.

They arrived at the house and set Megan's present bag down on the table. Everyone gathered around the table. Megan tore through the bag, pulling out a cake box with, not surprisingly, a strawberry cake, a magic charm making kit and a silver tiara.

Megan giggled when she put the tiara on and twirled for her group of onlookers. "So! Do I look like a princess? I'm sure I will with all the jewelry I'll make with that Magic kit!" Sorrel nodded, "The tiara was Lisanna's idea." Lisanna nodded, "It used to be mine when I was little."

Megan grabbed a knife and cut into the cake that was a little roughed up from its flight. "Sooooorry about your cake Megan. It was so heavy!" The little yellow cat chirped. But Megan was to busy stuffing her face to notice the cat.

A couple minutes later everyone was stuffed to capacity on birthday food and Megan was beginning to dose off. Natsu moaned, "Ugh, I'm stuffed. Damn, I really don't want to go all the way to that rendezvous, especially in the dark." Lisanna nodded. Megan turned hopefully to Sorrel and he sighed, he'd never been able to say no to that face anyway. "You can stay here tonight if you'd like, we've got enough room." Megan and Jeb cheered. _They may be 15 year olds, but they sure don't act like it._ "But Jeb you know this means you're on the floor right?" Jeb looked sorrowfully at Tempest, "Sorry bud. Can't help you there." Tempest was smirking. "And Tempest, set up the cot for Natsu would you?" He nodded.

"Lisanna, if you don't mind, you'll be sleeping in the same bed as Megan. If you'll follow me I'll show it to you." Lisanna nodded and followed Sorrel up the stairs. He pointed to the end of the hall. "The bathroom is down there, your room is the door right before it." She went to get ready for bed and closed the door of the bathroom. Sorrel turned to his room and walked in. He heard Jeb walk past him down the hall, but Megan's feet stopped. He turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"Oof!" He grunted as Megan's hug knocked the breath out of him. "This was the best birthday ever Sorrel, I wish it would never end." She whispered. He smiled and ruffled her hair, "Unfortunately for you, it does… hey go catch some shut eye, we've got a long day tomorrow." "But I don't wanna go to bed Sorrel!" She yawned and Sorrel laughed, "You sound like a little kid, and if you're going to sound like one I guess I should treat you like one!" He scooped her up as if she were a baby and walked her to her own bed before dumping her off. She was still laughing when Sorrel pulled the covers over her and returned to his own room.

Shortly after Lisanna came out of the bathroom and walked into her designated room to lie next to Megan who was already out cold. She saw Jeb get up, walk around in a circle and then curl up on the floor. She giggled, "He acts just like a little puppy, and it's so cute!" Megan stirred. She heard Jeb growl in response… "I'm a wolf not a puppy." He muttered.

The sun rose the next morning and Sorrel woke with a yawn. He walked through the house ringing his alarm bells. "Hey, hey, hey wake up. We got a big day today, we're going to Magnolia!" A sleepy Lisanna walked out in her nightgown, she was partly supporting Megan who was a little more than half-asleep. Not Jeb though. He was energetic as ever. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG SORREL! COM'ON WE GOTTA GO SEE THIS MIRA LADY." A small lightning bolt shot Jeb in the butt and Tempest yelled, "Oi! Quiet up there!" They freshened up and walked down the stairs.

Sorrel looked at Tempest, "Ready to go?" "Yeah. Once Jeb and Megan are ready we can leave." Natsu noticed that Tempest had something different about him. A longsword rested on the hip of his navy jeans. "What's that? You definitely didn't have that yesterday." Stated Natsu. "Tempest looked down and said coolly, "Well you know Storm Magic is usually a holder type magic. But because I'm the Storm Dragon Slayer, I don't have to use an item for my magic power, but on hard trips or long jobs, a Storm Magic item can amplify my power by huge amounts." "Huh," Said Natsu.

At that moment Jeb walked down in his grey shirt yawning with Megan leaning on his arm. She was beat and the journey hadn't even begun. "Ready guys?" Asked Sorrel and they nodded. Sorrel motioned to Natsu, "Lead the way."


	4. Fire Dragon Vs Storm Dragon

**Apologize**

The train ride was almost over as Sorrel woke from his nap. They'd bought two train cells so that the nauseous Dragon Slayers could have their own seats. Poor Coral had drawn the short straw and had to take care of them. He looked across the aisle to see that Lisanna was asleep with Jeb on one shoulder and Megan on the other. Sorrel silently cursed himself. _It's not fair for me to tear this away from them. But I've waited too long, and I'm not going to throw away everything I've worked for. I'll find a way to keep them uninvolved._

The grinding of the train as it came to a halt woke Sorrel from his thoughts as well as the three across from him. From the other room he heard the voice of Natsu, "Thankfully that's over. I'm never riding a train again." Tempest tried to keep his cool about him, "Bah, it was nothing." "Sooooorry Tempest, but that is such a lie!" Shouted Coral.

They off loaded the train and began walking through the busy bustling streets. The three years since the core of Fairy Tail returned Magnolia had become a huge bustling city with a lot of people. As Natsu walked through the people cheered and held up Fairy Tail banners.

"Is it a Fairy Tail festival today Natsu?" Asked Jeb. Natsu smiled, "Nah ever since Gray and I defeated E.N.D. Magnolia's been a lot friendlier. I guess it's kind of like a festival every day." They walked up the big hill to where the large stone and wood building that was the Fairy Tail Guildhall stood. "It's huge!" Said Megan.

Natsu got to the door first and kicked it home. "WE'RE BACK!" Sorrel suddenly felt really awkward as everyone turned to stare at them. And then a voice from the crowd said, "OI! Quit being so loud Natsu, some of us are trying to sleep you ass!" "You wanna fight Cana?" Sorrel guessed that would've turned into an all out brawl, but then a little old man tapped Natsu on the shin.

"Who are these new young ones you've brought me Natsu?" Lisanna answered before Natsu had the chance to say anything, "This is Sorrel, the two standing next to me are Megan and Jeb, and stading over there in the door way is Tempest." "Ahhh, are they new recruits?" Makarov asked. "Not yet," said Lisanna, "But I'm hoping so!" She sent a smile at Sorrel that made him feel really guilty.

A big man with long black hair and lots of iron piercings stood up. "Salamander is that you, I feel like I smell an odd dragon." Tempest raised his hand as he walked over to shake hands with Gajeel. "That'd be me you're smelling bud. The name's Tempest. I'm the Storm Dragon." The guild seemed to freeze for a second and then Gajeel took his hand. "Heh, good to meet you. Any Dragon is better than Salamander over there. "Shut up Gajeel!"

A woman with bright scarlet hair shook his hand and introduced herself. Sorrel smiled back. _Goddamn it. Why do these people make it so hard to hate them? The last thing I want to do right now is make them all my enemies._

At that moment warning sirens whirred and loud noises shot through the town, followed by the rumbling of the earth. The entire city was moving. The master smiled, "Well it seems even Gildarts has made it back for Fantasia."

Sorrel's eyes sharpened and Tempest cast a wary look back. Sorrel nodded. Tempest ended his conversation with Gajeel abruptly and followed Sorrel out of the guild. "Heeeeeeey, where are you going Sorrel?" Yelled Jeb from behind them. Sorrel put on his best lying voice, "We just want to meet the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail first, why don't you go see if you can find that Mira girl? And Megan maybe one of the Fairy Tail mages can help you with your Maker Magic." _Shame, Sorrel. That attempt to get rid of them was so obvious. You know what? Now that the path has formed I can get to him directly. No need to be secretive anymore._

"Tempest, remember that trick you've been practicing, let's do this. I've waited so long." Tempest's demeanor darkened and he frowned but he nodded anyways. Sorrel took off at top speed down the slope leaving the whole of Fairy Tail, Jeb, and Megan super confused.

Winds whipped and Jeb frowned, "Wh- why is Tempest summoning a storm?" At that moment Tempest's voice rode the wind like a boom of thunder. "I'm sorry Fairy Tail about what is soon to happen. Sorrel wanted you to know that this has nothing to do with Jeb, Megan, or Fairy Tail. It's between him and Gildarts. A personal matter and nothing more. If you attempt to stop him you will have to get past me." Tempest drew his sword to show that he was serious. Wind whipped around him and the blade as he called his second most powerful spell. "**DRAGONSLAYER SECERET ART: Field of Rogue Lightning!**" The Storm seemed to form a ring.

Natsu growled, "I don't know what your guys' problem is, but Fairy Tail isn't just going to sit back while you threaten one of its guild mates!" Natsu seemed to be the first to recover from the shock of their betrayal. Megan and Jeb looked horrified. Lisanna wrapped the two of them in her arms guiding them back towards the guildhall.

Natsu charged towards where Tempest was, Tempest just shook his head and frowned. "**FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST." **Natsu's charge was halted when he got hit by a bolt of lightning. He scratched his head wondering why that didn't work. Tempest's voice carried again on the winds of the storm, "Any Fairy Tail mage who gets under the clouds of this storm will be shot by lightning. I would recommend staying there as we have no quarrel with you."

"Master!" snapped Erza. "Yes?" asked Makarov. "Aren't we going to do something?" Makarov shook his head and thought, "I've a feeling the shameful bit of Gildart's past is about to catch up with him, and that particular brat of mine could use a good lesson. So no for now we will sit tight and watch it happen, besides Gildarts can handle his own. Though I'm not even going to try to stop Natsu."

Natsu glared at the Storm Dragon and _smiled_ which surprised Tempest who raised an eyebrow. "Man, this is so cool. Ever since I saw you in the arena I wanted to fight you. And check out how strong your attacks are! I'm so fired up! I think I know how to beat your lightning field though… **Lightning Fire Dragon Slayer Mode!" **Flames and lightning surrounded Natsu and he ran straight towards Tempest. This time he just absorbed the lightning when it struck and Tempest was struck hard in the chin by Natsu's upper cut. Tempest brought his sword into guard and let out a primal growl. "Hand to hand, so be it." Enchanting his sword with a **Storm Dragon Sword Arm** spell he met Natsu's flaming punches with an equal force.

Erza was taken aback, "He's surprisingly good at wielding that sword Master, I don't believe I've ever seen anything quite like that style. Everytime the sword goes for a strike he hits it with a burst of lightning to make it a hundred times stronger, I don't think Natsu should be taking so many hits from that." The master nodded, "He would indeed be a strong edition to the guild if it ends up that way. I think it will depend on that young man's confrontation with Gildarts though."

"**STORM DRAGON ROAR," "LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON ROAR," **the two blasts met with equal force and dissipated. Tempest kicked at Natsu's waist. Natsu jumped out of the way narrowly avoiding a follow up sword strike and nailed Tempest right in the nose with a flaming elbow. Using the lightning to teleport, Tempest reappeared behind Natsu and kicked him in the back. Natsu whipped around and dove and hit Tempest, taking him out at the feet.

"**FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!**" His flaming fists pounded Tempest's head repeatedly into the ground. Tempest cursed under his breath. Natsu was on a whole different level. But he found an opening, Natsu had dropped his guard. "**STORM DRAGON ROAR!"** The blast sent Natsu flying. He recovered mid air and smiled, "I think it's time we end this… **Flames in my right hand** and **Lightning in my left combine to make LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLASH FIRE!" **The ball of lightning and flame hurtled toward Tempest who braced himself and raised his sword over his head and yelled, "**DRAGONSLAYER SECERET ART: EYE OF THE STORM!" **

Time seemed to stop for a moment as the whole storm that had once surrounded Magnolia gathered around Tempest in a compact swirling sphere. "AHHH!" He struck the fire ball and Natsu yelled in pain.

The sun was back and the smoke slowly began to settle. Natsu landed on his feet his back to Tempest. Tempest stood in a similar position gripping his sword in one hand. "You fought well, real well," grunted Natsu. Tempest fell to his knees and his sword clattered to the ground. Gray and Cana ran past him before the master could stop them. "Finish up here Natsu, we'll go help Gildarts."

Tempest passed out from the pain and energy loss. Makarov turned to Elfman. "Bring the poor boy to the infirmary. You too Natsu, he roughed you up pretty bad." "But Gramps! I want to see Gildarts fight!" Makarov shook his head. "Go on, Brat, hopefully it won't come to that." Elfman bent over and picked up the fallen Dragon Slayer. Tempest managed a whisper, "M-my sword…" Erza bent down and picked the blade up. "It's fine." She said.

**That's the exciting end of chapter 4. I will try to get 5 and 6 up as soon as possible. Let me know how I did. Especially on the battle description. Should it've been longer or shorter. Better described, a little faster paced?**


	5. Sorrel's Sorrow

**Reviews**

**Vergil- I really appreciate the constant insight, it helps guide me on what people actually like to read.**

**TaTanuki- Thanks for all the positive feedback, personally I love Character development. Also I've decided to cut the NaLu, NaLi stuff. As for the updating, I usualy write a chapter in my head and then record it ASAP. That's why it is updated so frequently.**

**Rain-I hope you like reading the story, Thanks**

**Anime- Thanks, cute was definitely what I was going for on Megan (a strong female OC will come later in the story), I really appreciate the positive feedback.**

**Apologize**

Sorrel stood in front of the man he presumed to be Gildarts. He was tall with light skin and brown hair. His grey-green cloak flowed dramatically behind him. The man was bandaged up his mid section and several of his limbs were artificial. A look of puzzlement took Gildarts's face.

"Hey, kid you look familiar. Have I met you somewhere before?" Sorrel's face remained emotionless. "I should look familiar to you I guess… but maybe you'll remember this better." Sorrel held up his hand and a translucent golden sphere appeared on it. Sorrel whipped it side arm at Gildarts. "**Blitz Sphere!**"

A look of shock covered Gildarts' face. He almost forgot to block. As the sphere hurtled toward him Gildarts put out both his hands to stop it, he caught the sphere and **Disassembled **it.

Sorrel smiled wickedly, "Tell me Gildarts do you remember that spell?" The words were like a venomous hiss.

Gildarts frowned, "Of course I remember that spell. It's one of the few I need to use two hands to stop. But there is only one wizard in all of Fiore who can cast that. And she is a woman."

Sorrel glared at Gildarts, "She's dead Gildarts, but not before she passed it onto her son." Gildarts shrugged, "I wasn't aware she got married. But why are you seeking me out." Sorrel seethed with barely controlled rage. "Are you that dense old man? She never got married."

At that point realization spread across Gildarts's face. He was thinking out loud… "If you count in the years we were trapped on Tenrou, then… Hey kid, how old are you?" Sorrel nodded, "Good to see your finally catching on, I'm 18 years old… _Dad._" Gildarts froze, "She never told me… why Natalie?"

At that moment a **Card Shuriken** came flying from behind Sorrel. But they never got to him. Brilliant yellow magic power blew up in an aura around Sorrel. He turned to the shocked Cana as the cards drifted to the floor, "I have no quarrel with you Miss Alberona. Please, there is only one man that I have business with here." Cana backed away, straight into Gray.

"His magic power… it's at least as powerful as Erza's," muttered Gray. Cana nodded appalled. Sorrel stared at them with no emotion. "I don't want to hurt the two of you. Please move away."

Gray stepped up, "No way in Hell man, we'll back off when you cool down. Actually why don't I help you with that **ICE MAKE: EXPLOSION**" Small ice balls shot from is hand. One landed next to Sorrel and exploded shooting ice spikes up twenty feet in the air. Sorrel side stepped the blast without a problem.

"**Blitz Sphere,"** Sorrel's voice was as cold as Gray's ice when he threw the sphere of light at him. And suddenly Gildarts was there and stopped it. "You're faster than I gave you credit for old man." Stated Sorrel. Gildarts smiled, "There's still a little spring in these legs. Gray, Cana, I want both of you to back away. This isn't a guild issue. Hey kid, if it's a fight you want then you'll get one. But only on one condition. Tell me your story. Natalie never told me there was a kid."

Sorrel's voice stayed in its serious monotone, "She named me Sorrel, as for my story. Very well." Hia golden aura darkened.

Gray and Cana backed up.

**Flashback**

"19 years ago you came to my town and met my mother, Natalie." _A younger version of Gildarts walks into a small village, just passing through. He met a girl while drinking at a bar. She said her name was Natalie. Things went a little too far. Gildarts left to continue his journey without knowing she was pregnant._

_9 years passed and Gildarts had not returned. Then one day to Natalie's amazement, he came back to the town. She told Sorrel that his real father had finally come home. It only hurt more when she learned the reason he actually came. A warning of something apocalyptic, he warned the villagers that he'd angered the dragon Acnologia. He told everyone to evacuate. Sorrel remembered looking up at the man his mother was so happy to see. _

_Gildarts led a convoy of people down the mountain away from Acnologia. Natalie never got up the courage to tell him about his son. _"She told me to evacuate, but I didn't." _Little Sorrel ran and hid in the bushes to watch the scene unfold. Several people were too attached to their lives in the village. His mother had stayed as well; she felt as the only mage in the village it was her duty to protect it. None of them really understood what Acnologia was._

_The dragon landed about an hour after the evacuation. Sorrel's mother used every spell at her disposal. But to no avail. Acnologia wasn't even bothered. He laid waist to the village just for the hell of it, it seemed to Sorrel. _"And then I watched Acnologia turn to the beaten body that was my mother. She used the last f her energy in a futile attempt. But Acnologia seemed annoyed, so he bent his neck, bit, and swallowed her before my very eyes." _Little Sorrel screamed and ran out from behind his hiding place and beat the dragon with a rock. It turned one of its large eyes toward him. And took off. It couldn't be bothered to finish the job._

_A distraught and sorrowful Sorrel wandered down the mountain, clutching his mother's spellbook in his hand. On that day he vowed to make his father pay._

_Flashback ends_

Tears streamed like rain from Sorrel's face, "You bastard! If it hadn't of been for you, Acnologia would never have come. My mother would still be alive." "Blitz On" Sorrel's battle gear appeared on him.

Gildarts's face was paled and he seemed slightly confused. "You know you're right kid. I brought that creature down on your town. And now it's far **too late to apologize.** I owe you a debt ki- Sorrel, since you never had a father to tell you this… some debts can only be paid in blood." Gildarts spread his arms wide. "Take as many shots as you need."

By this time most of the guild had caught up to Cana and Gray, including Megan and Jeb. Everyone was standing awestruck at what was transpiring.

Makarov was frowning, "How will you handle this from here Gildarts? That boy is teetering on the edge of hell."

As if on cue Sorrel moved. He moved so fast it was more like a flash then a movement and his fist slammed into Gildarts's chest sending him flying into the walls of the path. Gildarts stood up only to be pinned up against the wall and drilled shot by shot deeper into the crater that was forming on the wall.

Cana went to move forward but was stopped by Makarov's arm. "I don't think it will come to it, but Gildarts is willing to give everything to show his penance. If you interfere Cana, you will remove everything he's already worked out."

Cana glared at Makarov, "What progress master? He's simply letting that boy beat out his frustrations.

The master shook his head, "Didn't you notice? Gildarts slowly pulled information out of him: his motives, his name, his power. Gildarts is starting to understand this young man's position.

Sorrel yelled in Gildarts's face and continually pounded him repeating those words every time. "It's too late to apologize Gildarts, it's TOO LATE!" The uppercut rocked Gildarts back. Suddenly though, the punches power began to ebb away. The punches turned into pushes, the pushes into slaps until finally Sorrel was sobbing and beating his chest with the same force a toddler would fight his father. It was then that Gildarts stood at his full impressive height above Sorrel.

"Are you done now?" Gildarts asked harshly, and then added in much gentler tone, "Hey kid I know I was a crappy father. And your right, I will never make amends. But you see all those guys watching from a far? That's Fairy Tail, and let me tell you kid. Their family is better than any I've ever seen. Sorrel, when we're done here, come with me back to the guildhall. Get your mark and finally get that family you've been waiting for." With that Gildarts wrapped his arms around his son. They stood there for what felt like hours until Sorrel pushed away.

"They won't take me not after what I've done.**" **Sorrel said. A booming laugh came from the crowd behind him. A man with a lighting scar and spiky yellow hair stepped out of the crowd, "Don't worry kid Fairy Tail has accepted people who have done much worse." A blue haired young man with an odd tattoo over his eye smiled and extended his hand. "Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Jellal."

Sorrel walked back with them to the guildhall. Jeb and Megan were ecstatic. Sorrel thought it would be awkward, or that people would judge him. But through the whole walk all they would talk about was how cool Sorrel's magic was, or that they'd never seen somebody put that much hurt on Gildarts before. _What the hell is wrong with these people?_

Almost as if he could read Sorrel's thoughts, Makarov smiled, "Everyone in Fairy Tail has their respective secrets, it's one of the many things that make us the number one guild in Fairy Tail."

They arrived at the guildhall and Mirajane smiled and walked out from behind the counter. "Hey, Mirajane, could you give these new recruits their guild marks my dear?" "Certainly Master."

She turned to Sorrel, "Where would you like it?" Sorrel thought about it for a moment. "Put it on my palm." She stamped his hands. "And you Miss Megan was it?" Megan nodded excitedly. "Umm… Put it on my cheek!" Mirajane giggled and placed the stamp on her cheek.

When Jeb walked up to her she couldn't quite shake that there was something familiar about him. "And you little one?" Jeb fumed. "I'm not little! I'm like way taller than Megan why does everyone call me that?" "You sure act like a little kid and not like a man." Stated Elfman and the guild laughed as Jeb tried to stutter up a comeback. Mirajane laughed and stamped his mark right in the middle of his forehead. "There, now if you ever get lost, people will know who you belong to." Jeb snorted.

"Time for a party to celebrate our new members!" Makarov raised his glass.

**This chapter was a little sappy which I apologize for, but it did need to happen. There will be a lot more action and fun stuff in the next arc because I don't have to introduce all the OCs. Review nad let me know if you liked it so far.**

**Finished Arc: Gildarts's Bastard**

**Next Arc: A Wayward Storm**

**Next Chapter: The Strauss's New Puppy**

**Just for fun: Trivia (Partial credit for this goes to Virgil I saw this on his Fic and thought it was an awesome idea.)**

**-Sorrel was originally named Arch**

**-Jeb was originally a Direwolf Slayer, not Takeover**

**-In my original plans, Tempest and Natsu tied.**


	6. The Strauss's New Puppy

**Reviews**

**Vergil- Thanks for the support, I'm not huge on sappy stories, but that scene did have to happen. Thank fully this will be a more comic relief chapter. **

**Announcements**

**To all my loyal followers, Soon I'll be starting an AU Fairy Tail story. It'll be a World War 2 AU. But I'm not stopping this story! Need OCs for this, PM me.**

**Without further a due…**

**Arc: A Wayward Storm**

**Arc Song: Gonna Go Far Kid**

It had been four days since they'd joined Fairy Tail. Almost as soon as he had joined Sorrel had been pulled aside by Gildarts two days. Jeb wasn't a hundred percent sure how that conversation had gone, but for some reason Gildarts, Cana, and Sorrel had just left without telling anyone but the master.

Two Days Ago…

Sorrel yawned as he rolled out of one Fairy Tail's infirmary beds. He wasn't injured but he had needed a place to crash. He attempted to comb his hair and get washed up. His cleats clacked down the stairs. Sorrel was stretching

"Good morning!" Mirajane smiled. Sorrel looked up groggily and waved. Natsu had his forearms wrapped in bandages from where Tempest's sword had rained on his skin. He ran up to Sorrel.

"Hey! You're the kid that took down Gildarts! Com'on fight me!" Sorrel scratched the back of his head, "That isn't exactly how it went. Besides I've got something to do today." Natsu frowned, "Oh well I'll just go beat on Gray. Hey Ice Princess!" He yelled as he walked away.

Sorrel sat down at the bar and ordered a drink to wake him up a bit. Cana slid over and sat next to him. "Drinking in the morning? I like you already Sorrel." Sorrel chuckled and turned to her. Cana kept talking, "So, you only just joined yesterday, what could be so important that you already have to leave?" Sorrel shrugged, "I guess it was part of my promise, I told myself after I finally confronted Gildarts I'd revisit my village. I don't intend to be gone for long, probably less than a week."

Cana smiled, "Is this important to you kid?" Sorrel nodded and Cana put her arm around him, "Well then little brother, I'll come along with you. Gildarts told you that we'd be your new family and he wasn't wrong."

Sorrel's scotch arrived. "Suit yourself, I'm not gonna say I don't appreciate the company, but don't expect me to get all sappy and brotherly." Both of them shivered a little at that thought. "Wouldn't dream of it." Cana said. Sorrel downed the whole glass and then to Cana's amusement, choked. "Oh boy I can't wait to teach you how to drink!"

Cana and Sorrel began walking towards the door when Gildarts split in between them and practically yelled in their ears, "We can all go! FAMILY BONDING!" Cana put a hand in his face as they walked out the door, "Fine, only this once, but stay far far away from me."

Flash Forward 2 Days

Jeb was downright bored, Tempest was still brooding over his loss and Lucy and Levy had stolen Megan away for dress up or some other girly crap. He sat down with a huff in front of Mira.

"What's wrong?" She inquired as she was wiping out a dish. "I'm booooooooooooored Mirajane." Mirajane chuckled. And then she felt that twinge again. Why was his voice so familiar?

"Well… I'm sure there are some beginner jobs you could do on the board." "Yeah well… Megan is busy. I promised our first Fairy Tail job would be as a team." Mira got a look to her face and smiled mischievously, "That's so cute!" "Shut up," said Jeb blushing.

Lisanna came walking up and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Hey, you know Jeb, you could ask Mira for help with your takeover." "Oh?" Asked Mirajane, "Sorrel didn't tell me you were a takeover mage, frankly he didn't tell me much anything about you two." Jeb looked as though he'd been enlightened, "OH YEAH, Miss Mira, I can't control my full body takeover yet. I've only tried it once and it almost got Sorrel killed." Mirajane put her hand over her mouth, "My goodness, what kind of takeover do you use?"

"I'm a direwolf." Jeb stated as though everyone should know. Mirajane nodded, "That would explain why you like to sleep on the floor." Jeb huffed and the Strauss sisters laughed. "Come along, let's go outside. The site of the old guild will make a good training ground."

Jeb followed Mira and Lisanna up the hill to where the ruins of the old guildhall that the Tenrou group had come home too. "So let's start with what you can do. We'll increase slowly so that if you begin to lose control we can stop. Lisanna will be your sparring partner." "Awwwww. Aren't you gonna be my sparring partner Mira? After all the stories say you turn into some badass demon thing." Mirajane smirked, "Not yet at least, after all I don't want to give you nightmares."

"Fine, let's go Lisanna. **PARTIAL BODY TAKEOVER: DIREWOLF SOUL.**" Lisanna nodded and turned into her cat form. A large silver tail extended from his waist line and his teeth extended. His eyes morphed and his white hair turned silver. Jeb's hands morphed into claws, one of the paws were colored the same way as Jeb's glove.

"Ladies first," said Lisanna. She jumped into the air and brought her claws down at him. Jeb parried with his own claws and riposted sending her back. Lisanna was shocked. His riposte was so much stronger than her attack. Except he didn't realize how strong he was. Mirajane noticed it too. _So there's his problem. His experience doesn't match his power. That would explain why his takeover won't obey him, even in this partial form he is more than capable of matching Lisanna._

"My turn," growled Jeb. "**Nightmare Howl of the Direwolf." **The navy blue cone of energy shot from his mouth and Lisanna managed to dodge by switching takeovers to her bird. She descended on him. Jeb jumped away at the last second letting his wolf instincts takeover. **"Nightmare Claw of the Direwolf," **His claw glowed blue and he smashed Lisanna sending her reeling. Jeb instantly felt bad.

Lisanna got up and looked like she was ready for another round but Mira held up her hand. "I have to give you credit Jeb, you're right. Lisanna isn't the right partner for you." "So I get to fight you?!" Mira shook her head humoring the child. "You don't wanna fight me little one." Jeb turned red, "Oh yeah come over here and say that again!" Mira looked at Lisanna for help and Lisanna just shrugged. "Lisanna go on back to the guild and grab Romeo for me."

Lisanna came back a few minutes later, without Romeo. "Sorry Sis, he's gone to Hargeon on a 'job' with Wendy." Mirajane smiled and then sighed. "Looks like you're gonna get your wish Jeb. But don't come to me if you can't sleep," then she thought about it, "Actually I guess I wouldn't mind. **Takeover: Satan Soul." **Mirajane morphed into her** Satan Soul **which did indeed scare the shit out of Jeb.

He had too much pride to say anything though. "Normally it would be ladies first, fortunately for you, I need this to be a lesson and not a knockout. Go ahead." "**Animal Instincts: Speed!" **Jeb's pace increased dramatically and with it came a few patches of fur growing bigger on his body. He struck at Mira with each claw but she blocked each and everyone with one hand. "You will have to do better than that." Said the Demon. "You just wait Mirajane!"

Jeb let his takeover go a little farther. Lisanna smiled as she watched the demon float effortlessly in front of the wolf boy. She was slowly leading him to a Full Body without him even realizing it. Jeb tried his **Nightmare Claw, Nightmare Howl, Animal Instincts: Strength, and Nightmare Glare.** A nearly invisible thin ray of blue light shot from his eyes. On contact with Mira's arm it reacted with several small, strong explosions, which caused Mira to take a step back.

Mira flashed up to him and swung with her arm smashing Jeb in the chest and sending him reeling. He got up and wiped sweat from his brow. Let a little bit more of his wolf out. Silver-blue fur covered almost all his body now and he let out a primal growl. He rushed her at a breakneck paced and hit her full on with an attempted magic enhanced take down. Mirajane didn't budge.

She grabbed him by the scruff and tossed him away. Jeb barked in frustration. Demon Mira put her hands on her hips. "Use your words!" She scolded. Jeb rolled his wolf eyes, "Fine if it's words you want eat these! **FULL BODY TAKEOVER: DIREWOLF SOUL!" **

The surge in power was incredible as Jeb hit the ground on all fours. His face elongated and he was about the size of a regular wolf which confused him. "What's this?" Growled Jeb, "I should be huge."

Mirajane smiled, "The Takeover's full power will manifest as you get strong enough to control it. For now you'll have to be content with an adolescent Direwolf." Jeb growled again. "It'll still be good enough to take you down! **Primal Fang!**" His fangs extended in blue light as he slammed his fangs onto… her shin as she kicked in the face throwing him back several hundred feet.

Mira let go of her Takeover. "That's more than enough for today Jeb. We've been out here for a couple hours. How about we go back to the guild and make some lunch?" Jeb morphed back reluctantly.

They chatted about takeover magic all the way back to the guild and Mira made lunch. A mischievous glint entered her eye and she said, "So now you going to ask Megan to go on that job?" Jeb blushed the same color as Natsu's hair. "Yeah I guess…"

The Strauss sisters laughed again. Later that day when Mirajane was finishing up locking up she stumbled over Jeb who was lying on the floor. "What are you doing here? Don't you have anywhere else to sleep?" Jeb yawned and shook his head. "No, but I don't mind. Megan is rooming with Lucy and Tempest is still in the infirmary so until Sorrel gets back I'll sleep at the guildhall.

Mira smiled… who did this little one remind her of so much? "Get up, I've got somewhere you can sleep." Jeb followed Mirajane through the dark to a large building that read Fairy Hills: Girls Dorm. "But this is the girl's dorm, I can't sleep here." Mira turned around and smiled, "Just make sure the landlady doesn't see you and you'll be fine."

She unlocked the door to her room and threw some spare pillows on the ground. Mira used transformation magic to change into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Jeb curled up on the floor ready to pass out but he couldn't… he was much too worried about a Demon bursting through the window and sucking out his soul.


	7. Zeref's Offer Part 1

**Reviews**

**Vergil- Once again, thanks for the continued support of the series. The positive feedback helps a lot.**

**As a warning: The POVs are beginning to get split up now that they aren't in one giant group. So if you notice chapters slowly increasing in length, that's why.**

**Announcements**

**I was originally planning to start that Fairy Tail AU, however a friend of mine asked me to do a Pokémon Fanfic, so my Fairy Tail AU will be put on hold until I have time, or finish one of these two.**

Tempest groaned, "Ugh." Everything hurt. It had been almost a week since Natsu had kicked the shit out of him. He knew he should be up and moving by now. So, stumbling, he got up out of the infirmary bed and decided to go downstairs, after getting dressed of course. As he lazily clumped down the steps Coral flew over his head. "Hi, good to see you up and moving Tempest!" Chirped the little cat, "I felt soooooo sooooorry for you when Natsu beat you up the other day. You've been missing all the fun! There are all these other cats and…" Tempest let Coral ramble on to the wall and he walked to sit down at a table.

Mirajane walked over to his table, "Is there something I can get you Tempest?" He shook his head, "No, I'm alright." "Okay," said Mira as she walked over to Macao who was waving her over.

Natsu came over and elbowed Jeb in the ribs. "What?" Growled Jeb. Natsu gestured towards Tempest, "What's his problem?" Jeb shrugged, "He took that loss pretty hard, after all, he has been practicing for a good portion of his life specifically for that fight. He's probably thinking that he let Sorrel down. " Natsu huffed.

"I know! I'll go ask him for a rematch and he'll be all happy again!" Lucy wagged a finger, "I really don't think it works that way Natsu." "Yes!" Erza came walking up. "This kind of cheering up requires a gentle touch."

Erza walked over to the table and with incredible dignity, flipped the table in his face. "OW! Hey, what'd you do that for?" "Get up, we're going on a job together."

Tempest looked about as confused as everyone else in the guild. "You see, Tempest, you aren't really in the Fairy Tail spirit, and with the Fantasia festivities so close, we can't afford any slackers," She explained. "So I'm going to take you on a job to fix your attitude." Tempest paled, "Just the two of us…?" "Of course not!" Erza practically yelled. "We're going to be taking on an SS-Class Quest. So we will need others." "But I only just joined the guild, hell I don't even have a guild mark yet!" "We can fix that. MIRA!"

Mira hurried over with the stamp. "Where so you want it?" Tempest thought about it, "Put it on my chest." Tempest made a show of taking off his shirt and showing his muscles. Gray muttered, "What a perv." Lucy squinted at him, "Gray, clothes! Talk about the pot calling the kettle black."

Tempest yawned, "Anyway, so who are the other wizards that are coming with us?" Erza stated, "They are all S-Class caliber wizards so you will have to pull your weight. Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Jellal." Jellal sighed and pushed himself up. Natsu fist pumped, "Yeah, now I'm all fired up!" Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "Why do I have to go… come to think of it, you agreed to this Laxus?" Laxus looked unhappy. "Unfortunately I owe Erza a favor. Apparently she wants as many of the dragons as she can get for this one."

Erza nodded and looked over to see an appalled Gray. "You're taking flame brain over there and not me? Are you stupid Erza?" Erza shook her head, "I realize you are S-class Gray that is why I'm leaving you here. That new little girl could use some help with her maker magic." Gray let that sink in, "I guess I can accept that." Juvia peeked out from behind a pole. "This new girl has already made a bid for Grey-sama's heart? No, Juvia must be there during the training session to squish her little rival."

-On The Road-

Tempest was walking beside Jellal, "Hey, remind me what this job is again?" Jellal shrugged, "Supposedly there's been a disturbance in the woods around Crocus. They sent some mages to check it out and found every one of them dead. We are tasked to deal with whatever is causing this problem." Tempest shrugged, then asked, "Hey isn't it a problem for you to be just walking around in the open like this?" Jellal raised an eyebrow and then seemed to understand, "No, you see a couple years ago, Erza took evidence of Crime Sorciere's achievements to the Magic Council and got a pardon for my own actions. Unfortunately they were afraid that the public wouldn't approve so while in public I go under the guise of Mystogan, the Edolas version of me."

Tempest paused, "So you're Jellal, disguised as Jellal, who is actually Mystogan that you are masquerading as?" Jellal nodded, "That sounds about right."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrza, I'm tired of walking. When are we going to get there?" Asked Natsu. Erza shook her head and hit him with a mailed gauntlet. "We'll get there when we get there. Now stop being such a baby and keep walking."

Natsu dropped back by Gajeel, "Sheesh, that was a little harsh." Gajeel nodded, "Yeah, she's in an exceptionally bad mood today." "What was that?" "Nothing Erza!" They said in unison.

Laxus couldn't believe he had to go along with these idiots. He made a mental note of never owing Erza again.

They chattered on endlessly for the next few hours. "I miss Happy." Natsu solemnly stated. Erza growled, "I already told you Natsu I only wanted the Dragons for this training mission." "Oh? Then why is Jellal here?" Questioned Gajeel. Erza blushed, "I-i… I just needed him for reinforcements in case we can't handle this." Laxus smirked, "Oh really Erza? 4 S-class wizards wouldn't be strong enough already."

Erza was about to say something when everyone stopped dead in their tracks. "Jellal, do you feel that?" He nodded. "No doubt, that's Zeref's magical power." Gajeel and Laxus's expressions darkened, "That's not good." Tempest raised an eyebrow, he didn't feel anything, "What are you guys talking about? I don't feel anything.

Natsu shook his head and spoke darkly, "You would only know if you've met him before." "Salamander, do you know what his presence is doing in this forest?" "How would I know bolts for brains?" "Are you starting something kid?"

Erza separated the two of them. "It is possible that when Natsu and Gray defeated E.N.D., that it weakened his dark side. He might have gone back into his slumber." "If Zeref is in the woods we could be in for something." "We should go back for the Master," said Erza. The group seemed in consensus except for Tempest who yawned and walked through the forest towards the black power. Erza called after him.

"Where are you going?!" Tempest waved his hands nonchalantly, "We've got a job to finish don't we. So what if it's this Zeref guy, we still gotta drive him off." Gajeel and Jellal looked at each other. "Did he just forget everything he knows about the most powerful Dark Wizard in the history of Fiore?" Natsu smiled, "Hell yeah, I'm game, still haven't payed that guy back for what he did to my scarf!" He tromped after Tempest.

Erza ran after them followed by Gajeel. Jellal looked helplessly at Laxus who shrugged. "Doesn't look like we have much of a choice anymore." They ran after the group.

It wasn't long before they reached a part of the forest where everything was dead. And in a small clearing, Tempest came face to face with Zeref. He wasn't all that impressive; he had long black hair and was wearing a black robe. His face had a sad expression on it.

Zeref cocked his head, "Who are you? Have you come to kill me, please do." Tempest raised an eyebrow, "You want to die?" Zeref nodded, "I'm tired of the suffering that man brings, I just want it to end, and I'm tired of hurting people."

By this time the others had arrived and were watching the scene unfold.

Tempest drew his sword, "If death is the penance you wish then so be it. Have any last words you'd like me to remember Zeref. To think that such a powerful wizard would come to such a pitiful end in the woods." As Tempest brought his sword back, Erza put her head down and Zeref whispered, "You won't be able to kill me. I am sorry." Tempest's sword came down leveled at Zeref's neck and when it connected a powerful burst of his dark aura hit. Any vegetation in his vicinity died instantly.

"TEMPEST!" Erza screamed and Jellal grabbed her and dragged her out of the way of the blast. And then something very odd began to happen. The death pulse began to get sucked in as if something were funneling it. The Fairy Tail wizards looked up to see Tempest holding his sword high above his head. He was using the absorption qualities of his sword to absorb the blast and funnel it into his body.

Tempest screamed and retched in pain as the black energy infected his body. Even Zeref seemed surprised. "… I thought there were only two entities in this world capable of defeating me. I may have been wrong. Never has my power been absorbed." Tempest threw up blood and he feel to his knees. When Gajeel and Natsu attempted to come to his aid he held up a hand for them to stop. He threw back his head and _roared_. It wasn't his normal **Storm Dragon Roar**, instead up the grey clouds there was a jet black fog with blue bolts of electricity dancing around it.

"No way…" Said Gajeel. "He couldn't have, " muttered Natsu. Tempest turned to them his lightning bolt shaped irises were black. Laxus was appalled, "He ate the death magic." Tempest threw back his head again and tried to rid the darkness from his system. "**DEATH STORM DRAGON ROAR!**" The black column shot up into the sky a second time.

Erza scratched her head. "How did you do that?" Tempest was breathing heavily and still retching blood but he managed to stutter out, "as it went through my sword, it gained the element lightning, which I can eat. So I used my body as a vault to contain the blast. Now it won't seem to go away."

Zeref rose from where he was sitting. "That is the nagging power of death magic. You have used it now and it will never let you go again. It is possible to control it." Tempest turned toward him. "Before you said that death could be my penance. I no longer want anything to die. I could teach you to control the darkness inside of you." The Fairy Tail mages froze.

Zeref continued, "There is no reason to bring suffering to your friends. We will find a place where no one will bother us and I will teach you to control your darkness."

Erza glared, "He isn't going anywhere with you! He'll stay with Fairy Tail." Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel and Jellal stepped in front of him. Zeref began to cry silently, "You don't understand. As it grows the death magic will slowly devour everything he holds dear until he is but a husk of what he once was." Tempest stood with Erza's help. "I'll go with him. Besides if I'm watching him, he can't do anything evil."

"Absolutely not!" Said Erza. "Look, Erza, I can feel it, whatever this is, it is definitely going to kill me. If he can fix it I'm gonna go with him."

**And that's it for part 1 of this chapter! Hope everyone is enjoying it. Stop and review!**


	8. Zeref's Offer Part 2

**Thanks for Reviewing Vergil**

Tempest could barely stand on his own, but still he looked quite impressive. He stood a good foot taller than Zeref. He parted his way through the flabbergasted Fairy Tail mages. "So you're telling me this new magic inside of me is going to kill everyone that I love if I can't control it?" Zeref nodded, "It desires to cause the most suffering possible."

"And you're also telling me you can fix it?" "To a point yes, you will never be rid of it, but you can suppress it." The Storm Dragon put a hand roughly on Zeref's shoulder. "You better not be messing with me."

Gajeel scoffed, "You're in no position to be threatening the strongest villain in history." Zeref seemed to flinch when Gajeel said that, "I'm moving on," he stated gloomily, "whether or not you come with me is up to you."

Tempest turned with a pleading look at his Fairy Tail friends, "I've no idea what's going to happen to me if I keep this. He, whoever he is, knows what's happening. I've got to learn. I promise, I promis I'll come back to the guild." Erza grunted and Natsu and Gajeel looked at the ground. Jellal seemed distracted, _he's so close and yet attacking him would not only be suicide, but it would likely doom Tempest's only chance of survival._ "Do what you have to do. Just don't regret it in the end." Laxus looked at the young Dragon Slayer and laughed, "Hah, you've got balls that clang if you want to go off with cry baby over there; you realize he's got a dragon for a lap dog that destroys countries as a hobby right? Tell you what though, **you're gonna go far kid."**

Tempest nodded, "I'll be back within a couple months, I swear." "Hope so," Said Natsu, "Gramps is going to be holding the next S-Class trials in two months. You and Sorrel are both obvious choices." Tempest shook hands with Natsu.

Tempest turned around as a tear rolled down his cheek. He followed the way Zeref had taken out of the forest. With every step he took the foliage under his foot died.

Erza wiped one of her own tears, "He reminds me of us when we were younger Natsu, think he'll be okay?" Natsu nodded, "I think next time we seem him, there will be a new **lightning in his eyes.**" Laxus chuckled, "I hope so, and did you see the power from that roar Natsu. Bet that would hurt like hell to get hit by."

Jellal was thinking, "He may be getting in way over his head. You realize by going with Zeref he could easily become a enemy corrupted by darkness?" That seemed to sink the mode deeper than it already was.

Erza turned and began walking the other way, "Either way he'll come back to us. Fallen or fixed we'll do our best to accept him. After all it is Fairy Tail, we all have things we aren't proud of." Gajeel nodded and followed her. The others followed in suit.

**Back at the Guild**

Jeb had hit a new boredom high. He sat there staring at the wall. "You know, you could go on a job." Said Mira. "I will, but Megan isn't here and I promised…" As if on cue Megan walked in. She was chattering with Lucy and Levy. Mira smiled, "Well speak of the devil." Jeb laughed, "Pun intended Mirajane?"

"Huh?" She looked puzzled. Jeb shook his head then walked over to Megan. He poked her shoulder, "Yeah what's up Jeb?" As she turned around Jeb grabbed her by the wrist and quite literally dragged her across the hall to the request board. "Aww. They're so cute!" Said Mira. "Pick a job Megan, I'm bored and we are getting out of this guild." Megan was flushed red, "O-okay." _Oh my gosh! He's holding my hand. What do I do? Which job should I pick? He's holding my hand. Somebody help. _Happy, Coral, and Pantherlily flew over to see what the commotion was about.

Happy put his hands over his mouth, "They're in loooooooooooooooooove." _You stupid cat, you aren't helping ummmmmmmmmmmmmm…. That one. _Megan picked the job off of the board. It was an A-Class quest. Jeb yawned, "Finally, let's go Megan!" "Hey! Don't forget to register that job with me!" Called Mira.

Megan finally broke free of Jeb's iron grip. She walked back to the bar and was about to present her job to Mira, who was organizing a stack of papers. Mirajane wrote down in her book and smiled, "You're good to go sweetie." Just then somebody started a rumble in the guild and Macao had to duck under a flying table, which unfortunately smashed Mirajane in the face causeing all of her job requests to go spinning to the floor. "Great now look what you did!" Yelled somebody, "Poor Mira!" Yelled another.

"We don't have time for this," growled Jeb. He grabbed a paper off the ground. "Com'on Megan let's go." They ran- or well Jeb ran with a resistant Megan in tow- out of the guild. "It's cute how excited he is," said Lisanna, "He reminds me so much of a mini Natsu." Elfman shook his head, "He should ask her out on a real date like a man!" Lisanna laughed, "Oh, and how does that work out with you and Ever, Elfman?" He blushed red, "That's so much different the way we do things is manly!"

Mirajane bent over and restacked her papers. She set them aside, deciding to go through them tomorrow, and deal with the dinner rush.

**Just about 24 hours later.**

Mirajane was just sorting through the last of the job requests and she paled and squeaked putting a hand to her mouth. Gray looked over the bar, "What's wrong Mirajane?" "This is not good Gray!" "What?" "Megan and Jeb… in all that confusion they grabbed the wrong job request." "Well which one did they take?" "I'll have to go through my check list."

Mira hurried back a few minutes later the worried look on her face only growing worse. "They took the job on the Magic Airfield near Hargeon." "So?" "Gray… that's an S Class quest, not only that, but it has been around for more than a decade." Gray froze, "Well Fuck." Lisanna had been listening to the conversation. "Wait a minute. That means that they unwittingly just took on…" "A decade quest." Finished Gray.

Mirajane was not happy. _For all we know those to little ones could be running straight into their deaths._ Mirajane made up her mind. "Gray, get ready. You and I are the only S Class mages left thanks to Erza's little escapade. If we don't do something, they could get seriously hurt." Gray nodded and slid off his bar stool, "Yeah, we should get going. Tell me about this job."

They were speed walking towards the train as Mira gave Gray the job's rundown. "The airfield is controlled by a dangerous Dark Guild that operated outside the Barum Alliance. The Magic Council's been trying to get rid of them for years, but the air support they have prevents any major amount of ground forces to get there and they are to close to civilization for the Etherion Cannon. So they put it out as a request to the official guilds. Several wizards have tried and everyone has failed. None have returned alive. The guild calls itself Blood Soul."

Gray nodded, "In other words, we're in for one hell of a shit storm."

**I apologize for the short chapter, but it was kind of the end of one arc and the prologue of the next, sorry. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter anyways. Please review and tell me what you think!**

_**Finished Arc: **__**A Wayward Storm**_

_**Next Arc: **__**Blood Soul**_

_**Next Chapter: **__Rafael_

_**Trivia:**_

**Originally Tempest was supposed to combine forces with Wendy and become the Sky Storm Dragon.**

**Sorrel and Gildarts were the ones who ran into Zeref**

**Mirajane and Gray were supposed to be notified by Pantherlily who originally went with them.**


	9. Rafael

**For warning for this arc!**

**Tempest will be gone for several chapters, because soon he'll have an arc dedicated completely to him and Zeref. So don't panic if you like Tempest and he doesn't show up.**

**Thanks for Reviewing Vergil!**

**Also to anybody who has the patience to read this far, my goal is to get to 10 follows and 10 favorites. So remember to hit that button!**

**New songs for this Arc are: Dance with the Devil, and Evil Angel**

**-At the Fairy Tail Guild Hall two days after Jeb left-**

Sorrel pushed open the door to Fairy Tail yawning. _Can't wait to go take a nap. Damn that was a tiring journey and Gildarts just WOULD NOT stop talking._ He looked up to see a bunch of grim faces staring at him. Gildarts and Cana had gotten here before him both had looks of sympathy on their faces.

"Dibs not telling him!" Announced Gildarts. Cana sighed. "Tell me what?" Sorrel was puzzled. Everyone was silent. Erza and the others were looking down on at the floor and Lisanna was whistling quietly. "Master what's going on?" Makarov looked shocked, "Don't look at me! They're the ones that did it!" "DID WHAT?!"

Levy walked over and smiled sheepishly and put a hand on his shoulder. "You might want to sit down for this, Erza, Lisanna get over here." Sorrel sat down as the two women came up to them both were twiddling there thumbs. They started talking at once._ "_TempestdecidedthatitwouldbeagoodideatogotrainwithZerefbecausesomecrazyDeathMagicstuffhappenedandwetriedtostophimbutitdidn'twork." "Repeat that?" But Lisanna had already started talking. "AndthenJebandMegandecidedtogoonajobbuttheyactualygrabbedthewrongjobandwentonaDecadeQuestthatnobodyhasreturnedfromalive, GrayandMirajanewentafterthem."

Sorrel began piecing out the words in his head. _"Tempest decided that it would be a good idea to go train with Zeref because some crazy Death Magic stuff happened and we tried to stop him but it didn't work." And Lisanna had said_, _"And then Jeb and Megan decided to go on a job but they actually grabbed the wrong job and went on a Decade Quest that nobody has returned from alive, Gray and Mirajane went after them."_ Sorrel paled. "You're joking right?" Lisanna shook her head.

Sorrel stood up and said quietly, "It took one week of me being gone. One week. Shit." He walked outside and slammed the door.

Jellal said what everyone was thinking, "Well, he took that a lot better than we thought."

Outside they heard a blood curdling roar. Gildarts grinned, "There's the reaction we were looking for!" Cana smiled, "After the week he's had he could probably use a drink."

Sorrel came back in. Everyone stared. He looked to Lisanna, "The job they went on, where was it?" "The Magic Airfield near Hargeon, but you aren't S Class. You can't go after those two." Sorrel slung his satchel over his shoulder. "You sure as hell bet I'm going." Cana waved his hand, "He can beat me in a fight and I'm S Class. You're good Sorrel." But he was already gone.

Sorrel reached the train station in record time and collided with Lucy who was coming back from a Solo job, she'd done several of them to try and impress the Master. "What's wrong Sorrel?" Lucy asked. Sorrel shook his head in frustration, "My adorable younger siblings decided to take on a decade quest. I'm going to drag them back home." His voice was laced with sarcasm. Lucy's eyes sparkled, "Can I go with you? I mean imagine how impressed the Master would be if I helped complete a decade quest."

Sorrel shrugged, "I really don't care, if your coming though, we're getting on the train now."

-Meanwhile on the borders of the Magic Airfield-

Jeb sniffed the ground and growled, "Be careful Megan, somebody's coming." They were standing in a clearing of the woods, right before the official border. "Probably a border patrol." She guessed.

Jeb nodded, though it looked a little weird in his wolf form. "We should take them out. After all the job is to clear the airfield. They must be a weak guild if the request is A-Class." Megan was about to express her worries when their adversary immerged from the trees. "Only one?" said a puzzled Jeb, "There is so many scents on him."

Megan was positive that there wasn't a creepier man on the planet. He had dark maroon hair stuck up in a Mohawk. He wore a large white overcoat that was spattered with red. Underneath was a black pair of pants and a black shirt.

"Well,well,well, what are such children doing in my neck of the woods hmmm?" His voice was thin and screechy. When he smiled the overly amount of red lipstick he had on bled onto his teeth.

Jeb growled and stepped forward. Megan stammered out a question, "Are you with Blood Soul?"

"Why yes I am! In fact I'm one of the three mages in the Bloodlust. I could smell you're red ichors from miles away. So how about a little taste girly?" Megan took a step back and Jeb stepped in front of her. He cocked his head. "You,you want a taste of my blood, Who wants something like that?" Megan was appalled and terrified. "Who you ask? Why my name is Rafael. I assume you are telling me no. Oh well."

Rafael stopped walking towards them and Jeb growled again. He raised one hand as Jeb prepared to spring. "**Blood Magic: Boil"** Megan suddenly flew several feet off the ground and screamed as it felt like every blood vessel in her body was on fire. She writhed in the air assaulted by an invisible enemy.

Jeb roared and jumped at the man. Jeb's **Nightmare Bite of the Direwolf **was easily blocked by Rafael, who smiled and flung Jeb back with just arm strength. He outstretched his hand, "**Blood Magic: Needles**" Jeb let out a long whine as his entire inner body was punctured by tiny needles. Megan had finally shaken off the effects of the other spell. "**Dream Make: Flame"** Green flames burst from her hands and enveloped Rafael. He cackled, "Come closer little girl, I can't smell you with all this smoke. **Blood Magic: Control!" **Megan felt as though her body was seized by some unseen enemy and she was forced to slowly walk towards him. As she closed the distance Rafael caressed her cheek and she screamed. "**Blood Magic: Cough"** Megan coughed up blood into his open hand. He smeared it onto his jacket.

"You are a horrible man!" She yelled, he just smiled and slipped a long red metal dirk out of his overcoat. Megan squeaked in fear. Right then Rafael was smashed by an adolescent wolf. Jeb hadn't called any magic. He was literally tearing at him with tooth and claw. "**BLOOD MAGIC: EXPLODE"** The man cackled again as Jeb flew off of him. The wolf rolled around on the ground as every one of his blood cells felt like they were exploding. The wolf howled and whimpered until he ran out of energy to even do that. Rafael approached the beaten creature. Megan cried out, "Leave him alone!"

Rafael held up his dirk, "You know why I have this Dirk? I call her Blood Magic Kill. Because for some reason the only thing my blood magic can't do is outright kill someone. So I just have to use BMK here to finish the job? Get it?"

Jeb tried to get to his feet and failed, melting back into his human form. Megan screamed, but still under the control spell had to watch. Rafael raised his dagger when a small green light came flying in at jet speed. When it got to about a foot way, it exploded in the direction of Rafael, sending him flying. As the smoke cleared it revealed a young man standing there with a sniper rifle on his shoulder and two handguns on his waist. He wore a black barrette (military hat, not the hair pin), a winter camouflage jacket with the same style pants. He wore combat boots. He had a tattoo on his forearm of a Black Flag.

The man grabbed Jeb and Megan lifting the two of them without a problem, he drew his hand guns and fired at the ground, "**Guns Magic: Smoke Bomb**" smoke covered them and when it cleared they were gone. Rafael screamed in rage.

"THEY WERE MINE ANTHONY. COME BACK YOU BASTARD!"


	10. Dreams of a Direwolf

**Thanks for the reviews Vergil.**

**Once again I ask anyone who's willing to read this far to follow/favorite so I can get to my goal of 10 each.**

**Okay guys, warning, this chapter is going to slightly sappy, bare with me. It's extra long because it introduces Jeb's full backstory and his relationship/history with the Strauss Family.**

Gray and Mirajane were sprinting towards the place that they'd heard the cries of battle.  
>"I hope we're not too late," Mira huffed as she ran alongside of Gray, "Don't think like that Mira, those two may be young but they are pretty strong. At least Jeb is, I can feel his magic power even when he isn't in his take over."<p>

She nodded. "You'll notice that he acts a little like a canine whenever he's in his normal form just because it rubs off. It's kind of cute actually." Gray shook his head, "I don't know if that's the best thing to be talking about now Mira."

As they were running through the trees they suddenly heard a loud blast and a vengeful scream of _something._ Mirajane's motherly instincts were on the fritz, she sped up and even in her regular form started to leave Gray behind.

Then she got close lined. "Mira!" Yelled Gray. "Well, that was rather stupid of you Mira." Gray added. Mirajane looked up at the soldier like man in front of her. She started to cry, "I'm not stupid Gray!" The man looked really uncomfortable. It was about then Gray noticed the two limp figures draped over his lean shoulders.

Gray took a fighting stance, "Hey, those kids you got on your shoulders. You the one that did that?" Mirajane's demeanor solidified and she stood with a defiant look at the soldier. "Woah! You got me all wrong here, they'd already be dead if it weren't for me… well at least the wolf would be, the girl would be suffering something much worse." Gray didn't back down right away, "Give me a reason to believe you."

"ANTHONY, YOU COME BACK HERE! THEY'RE MY PRIZES IT ISN'T HOW THE GAME IS PLAYED." The creepy voice caused Gray to shiver. "We'll talk but I'd assume you want to get out of here," said Anthony. Gray nodded, "Com'on Mira we don't have much a choice right now, we'll sort this out." Gray took Megan in a bridal like carry. And they turned to go back the way they came.

The group reached the inn in Hargeon that they'd been staying. Jeb had woken up about a half an hour into the walk and told them the whole story. Anthony sat down in a chair and Gray laid the past out Megan on the bed in the other room.

He walked in and sat next to Mira on the couch. Jeb was leaning pretty heavily on Mira's shoulder. Obviously he was hurt, but he definitely didn't look like that on the outside. "So, Anthony, want to tell us what the Hell happened?" Anthony sighed, "As you already know, my name is Anthony. I'm from a mercenary guild called Black Parade. We work pretty closely with the Fiore Army. I'm not boasting when I say this, Black Parade assigned me to keep this guild in check until we could finally deal with them. I've probably been the only reason Hargeon is still around." Gray raised an eyebrow, "Are you really that strong?"

Anthony shook his head, "I'm not all that strong, just tactical. Using my Guns and Archive Magic, I've managed to keep them in check. I think they're just waiting and gathering power. In truth if they wanted to the Bloodlust Trio could easily have walked over me."

Gray looked confused, Mira inquired, "The Bloodlust Trio? And waiting for what?"

Anthony frowned, "The Bloodlust Trio is Blood Soul's strongest wizards. There is Rafael, who your friends met, he's a wizard that uses Blood Magic. A lost magic made purely for the purpose of torturing. He carries a dirk called BMK. Or the final Blood Magic Spell, Kill. The second wizard is Bralin. He uses Rapture Magic. I heard that several Fairy Tail mages are all too familiar with his kind of magic. The third wizard is the guild's Master, it is said that he is three times as powerful as the other two. I've never seen him. As for the rest of the guild, Most are weak foot soldiers."

Anthony took a breath. "To answer your next question, I believe that Blood Soul is planning to make a bid for Fiore. They've been rapidly increasing in wizards and non-magic fighters in the past years. With the support of the Magic Council's Airships and other air weaponry, they could really do some damage."

Jeb let out a dog like bark, "But we aren't going to let them right? We're taking them down!" Mirajane crossed her arms on her chest. "You and especially Megan aren't going to be doing anything, you'd be as good as dead if Anthony hadn't stepped in!" Jeb whined, "But Miraaaaaaaaaaa! This is our quest we can do it."

Mira was about to snap at him, when Gray interjected, "You know Mirajane, as long as we're here, us two could take over the job. There'd be nothing wrong with them coming along for the experience." Again Mira was beginning to say something when Anthony cut her off. "I don't know if it's such a good idea, after all, there are only two of you. Maybe if you got another powerful wizard or three."

Gray scowled, "I'm not going all the way back to the guild to ask for help, Natsu would never let me forget it." At that moment there was a knock on the door. Gray got up and went to open the door. "Well speak of the fucking devil."

Sorrel yawned and stretched, Lucy was behind him. "Put some clothes on Gray!" Sorrel's look turned serious, "I'd assume by your demeanor that Jeb and Megan are fine?" Gray nodded, "Com'on in we were just talking about you." As Sorrel he immediately noticed three things: Jeb looked pretty dependant on Mira's shoulder, there was another man, and Megan wasn't in the room.

"Jeb are you okay? Where's Megan? Who's that guy?" Sorrel interrogated. Gray chuckled, "Calm down there bud, Jeb and Megan got a little ruffed up out there, Megan's passed out in the other room. This guy here is Anthony, don't worry, he's friendly."

"How ruffed up…?" As Sorrel and Lucy sat down Jeb told the whole story from start to finish, "… and then you walked in." He finished. Lucy had her hand over her mouth, "On the list of sick things that I've heard of, that Blood mage might be the worst." Sorrel's eyes flashed with rage. "I have to say I vote with Gray, we need to finish this job, and if Jeb can manage the experience would be good for him." Jeb nodded and Mirajane frowned.

"Fine. But if we're going to do this, we need a plan. Obviously Gray and I should take on the mystery leader as we are the strongest wizards here. That leaves Rafael and Bralin as well as all their subordinates."

Anthony raised a hand, "Black Parade can easily supply ground troops to handle the subordinates; we just need to bring down those Magic Blimps." Sorrel gave a viscous smile, "I'll take the Blood Mage guy. Nobody, and I mean nobody, screws with my family and gets away with it." Gray nodded, "So that leaves that Rapture Dude."

Jeb let out a growl, "I can handle him. Rapture Magic only works if your opponent has magic power." "Absolutely not! Your logic makes no sense, you have leaps and bounds of magic power." Snapped Mira. "Not if I…" Sorrel cut Jeb off, "No. Out of the question. You can't ever do that again Jeb." "But Sorrel, I can do it if I make a deal with him." Sorrel didn't want to budge, _but, we are short handed. If Jeb can really do what he says he can, that Rapture Mage won't be able to touch him._ "I'll think about it Jeb and we'll see how the morning goes; the first act of business is getting rid of those blimps." Lucy looked appalled. "You're really going to let him go through with this? I bet I could handle that mage!"

Sorrel shook his head, "No, Rapture Magic is a magic that uses the amount of magic power you have and attacks you with it. If Jeb can really pull off his stunt then we won't have to worry about that mage." Lucy and Mira asked at the same time, "What stunt?" Jeb looked at Sorrel uneasily. "That isn't for me to say. It's getting late, best to get some sleep."

Surprisingly everyone agreed. Sorrel really expected them to pry more.

"You know, you could stay the night." Gray said to Anthony who was getting ready to leave. Anthony shook his head, "If your plan is to succeed then Black Parade will need to know about it and how many troops to send. I'll see you tomorrow on the cliff overlooking the airfield at noon."

Gray nodded, "Good luck." Anthony waved and walked out.

Everyone got ready to settle in for the night. Gray moved Megan to the top bunk in the second room so Mirajane could have the queen sized bed, Gray took the bottom bunk. As usual Jeb slept on the floor a few feet away from Mira's bed and Sorrel and Lucy split the last room each sleeping in their own bed.

"This inn is cost us a fortune." Gray muttered to himself.

A couple hours past and Jeb woke up in a cold sweat. He despised nightmares. He padded through the inn room silently and got himself a glass of water to calm down. He came back into Mira's room and tried to sleep. But that sleep was fitful and he was woken by another nightmare. He just couldn't get Rafael out of his head. This time when he awoke he let out a doglike whine.

He glanced over at the bed fearing that he'd disturbed Mira. He sighed in relief when he saw that she hadn't moved. The last thing he needed to do was have Mira see him like this. Jeb tried a third time to sleep.

_Dream/Nightmare (Warning, this nightmare is slightly graphic, if you can't handle it, skip down.)_

"_JEB!" Megan's voice screeched as he sprinted down the long dark halls. "MEGAN!" "HELP PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" Her sobs echoed through the halls followed by the cackle of Rafael's laughter. "I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU RAFAEL!" He sprinted down another hallway and another, each time coming up empty handed. This happened numerous times as Jeb tried to chase down the sound. Eventually he came to a big chamber. He saw Megan strapped to a table. He could only watch as the Blood Mage rose both hands into the air. And all the blood exploded from Megan's body._

Real World

Jeb let out a fearsome howl as he woke up. Now he was super panicked. The room was well padded so he guessed the other rooms didn't hear it, but he looked over and Mirajane stirred.

"Hugghgh… Is something wrong?" She yawned. Jeb shook his head, "It was n-nothing, Mira." The stutter in his voice betrayed the brave act he was trying to show. Instantly alert, she asked again, "What's wrong?" "I told you, it was nothing. Go back to bed Mira." Mirajane frowned but she laid her head aback down and closed her eyes. Or so it looked to Jeb.

Mirajane watched as the boy fell into the fourth fitful sleep of that night. She slid out of bed and transformed into a white night gown. She sat cross legged behind him. Jeb woke not a minute later with another whine and also, as she expected, looked around to see if she'd heard him.

Jeb's eyes flung wide open when he saw Mira wasn't in her bed and he began to rise, not suing her behind him. She reached a hand up and gently placed it on top of his head, which startled him. She used her hand to guide the sleepy boy's head into her lap, "Shhh. You're okay now, I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Jeb was about to bring his head up when he stopped. For the first time that night he wasn't terrified. He let his head rest on Mirajane. "You won't tell anyone about this right Mira?" She smiled as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Not a soul."

Thankfully it was pretty much pitch black, because Jeb's cheeks were redder than Erza's hair. "Mira?" He whispered. "Yes?" "Do you know any lullabies?" Mirajane stifled a giggle as she started to sing. _So strong, yet so much like a little boy. Rushes into trouble without a second thought. He's cute sometimes and other times downright annoying. I know who he is._ The realization hit Mirajane like a rock.

_Flashback, 13 years (before Lisanna's "Death", Jeb would be 2)_

_The adolescent Direwolf walked through the bushes. It was hunting a foreign sent. It came out into a small clearing not far from Magnolia, and saw three white haired humans. A large manly teenager, A thin white haired Gothic girl and a little white haired girl in a red sundress._

"_Mira? What are we doing here again?" Asked Elfman. "We're here to get a Lisanna the new Takeover she asked for her birthday. So I decided to turn it into a lesson s well." Then the girl in the sundress pointed at him. Silver had been careless and they'd seen him. "Mira! I'm going to take over that one! Look how strong it is!"_

_She took off towards Silver, "No!" Yelled Mira, "You aren't on a high enough skill level to take that creature on! Its will is too strong!" But Lisanna had already begun her spell. Silver felt another soul plunge into his mind fighting for control. The wolf panicked and went berserk._

_Lisanna screamed and fell back in pain as Silver bucked her out of his mind. Elfman rushed to her side and Mira cursed. "Lisanna talk to me!" She blinked her eyes and Mira let out a sigh of relief as she turned and watched the wolf run back into the woods. _

"_You have to be more careful! If you don't have enough magic power and try to take over a beast; it could easily accidently destroy your soul in the process, Takeover is an incredibly dangerous magic." Mira scolded. "You're lucky it only got a piece of your soul this time. It will heal over time."_

_Meanwhile Silver roamed the woods trying to shake out the foreign piece of mind inside him. But Silver failed to do so. Over the next two years that little piece of soul dominated Silver's soul. Slowly Silver morphed from a 4 year old adolescent wolf into a small boy. A small boy who would later stumble upon Sorrel._

Mirajane fell asleep with that on her mind. The next morning Sorrel came to wake them up. When he saw Jeb sleeping in Mira's lap he smirked. To save Jeb's pride he walked in and tapped the sleeping Mira on her shoulder. "Time to go." He whispered and walked out.

**Please leave a review, it really helps me keep up the motivation to write the story when people are enjoying it.**


	11. Maw of the Direwolf

**Thanks for Reviewing Vergil, I appreciate the continued support. Also, apologizing in advance for not reviewing your story in a while. I've been super busy with school and XC but I promise to review ASAP. **

**I'm going to keep putting this up; I'd really like to get to 10 fav/follows. So if you like reading and you've read this far, please leave one or the other.**

Everybody was in the sitting room of the inn and was getting ready to leave. Gray took one last look around to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. "Alright, I think we're ready. Let's go Anthony's probably already waiting."

It wasn't long before they had reached the cliff that Anthony had referenced. He was sitting on a boulder waiting for them.

"Good to see you Fairy Tail. I talked to Black Parade and we're going to have sufficient ground support." Gray nodded, "So, we need to go over the plan right?" Anthony gestured for the six of them to gather around.

"So here is how this is going to work. Taking down the Airships is priority otherwise our ground troops are screwed. I'll be sitting up here with my rifle and directing the attack with my Archive. Once the air weaponry is down, the ground forces will storm the Airfield in teams. Each team will be accompanied by one or more Fairy Tail wizards for when they run into heavy magical opposition. You will take it from there and engage the enemy directly. Mirajane and Gray make sure to save your energy for when the master of Blood Soul shows his face. If anything goes wrong, anything at all, get your asses back to Hargeon. Nobody's dying today. Got it?"

Gray thought the military talk was amusing, "10-4 Ghost Rider," He mocked. Anthony glared at him. "But really, we got it. So now we just need to knock those fliers down…"

Jeb looked up into the air. There were almost a dozen magic bomber blimps and half as many war airships. "I didn't know the State had such powerful weaponry…" Anthony nodded, "Had. These were just prototypes, but when the new master joined, he knew something that the airships needed to work properly."

Megan stared up at the blimps. "Too bad we have to take them down; I bet it would be so much fun to ride in one!"

Sorrel smirked. "Well they aren't going to just fall out of the sky on their own are they?" He braced as if he was going to jump into the air. "Mira you're the only other one who can fly, coming?"

"Sorrel! You can't fly." Stated Jeb. Sorrel flashed a very Natsu-like smile, "On that week vacation I had with my long lost 'family' Gildarts taught me a few things about my Blitz Magic. If you really want to know about it, ask Lucy to summon Leo." "What does he know," asked Lucy. "You'll see, anyways, let's go Mira!"

Mirajane nodded, she'd really gotten into the spirit of things and changed out of her regular dress. Now she was a wearing a green army helmet, a camouflage t-shirt and green cargo pants. Thanks to the night before, Jeb couldn't look at her without blushing.

"**Celestial Blitz On!**" "**Takeover: Satan Soul**"

Sorrel's normal outfit faded away and was replaced by a knight's visor helm, a chain shirt with the Fairy Tail emblem on it and mithril greaves. On his hands appeared brass knuckles. He flipped down his visor and launched into the air. "**Celestial Blitz: Boost." **Sorrel soared towards the first blimp enveloped in a pure golden light. Meanwhile, Mira changed drastically into her Satan Soul. She had a large tail and a red and gold garment with her hair defying gravity. Her black demon wings spread and she flew up.

Megan watched Sorrel shoot away like a shooting star. "That's new… Lucy, do you know what kind of magic that is? I mean he said ask you." Lucy raised her hands. "No idea. He said Loke would know though… **Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!" **Golden light enveloped the cliff and then a young man with orangeish brown hair and a suit appeared. "You called my love?" "Will you give up on that already?!"

Lucy just shook her head, "Loke, we need your help? Have you ever seen the magic Sorrel's using before?" Loke took a look at Sorrel and then his eyes widened. "It couldn't be… unless… yeah I know what it is." He said crossing his arms over his chest. Everyone stood there and waited. He didn't ay anymore and Megan got frustrated.

"Well?!" Loke was shocked back to reality. "Oh yeah, that magic he's using. There's a story behind it." They all waited patiently for him to begin.

"Long ago there was a fourteenth gate. At the time the Celestial Spirit that had the fourteenth gate was the most powerful by far. When human wizards began acquiring keys, one of the very first Celestial Wizards found his key. He formed a passionate bond, much like mine and Lucy's, with his wizard, this was before the rules that bind us now, but when the wizard died and the contract was broken, that Celestial Spirit refused to leave the world of the living. He used an exponential amount of his power to stay in Earthland and he slowly without noticing became human. Because he loved humanity so much he was excited. But the short life span of men caught up to him and he died, but not before he passed on his magic to his firstborn child. The line continued with only one child ever being able to learn it. Around the time of the Dragon War, the dragons feared that this magic could be as deadly as the Dragon Slayer magic. So they forced a seal on it and labeled it Blitz magic. After years of practice, which it seems your friend has accomplished, they are able to break the seal and use its full form. Celestial Spirit Slayer magic, or better known as Celestial Blitz." Loke finished.

Lucy was surprised and Megan flat out didn't get it. Jeb was too busy watching the explosions in the sky to care. "So Sorrel's a Celestial Spirit Mr. Leo?" "Please call me Big Brother, no, Sorrel just uses the same magic as a long passed Spirit." "What was the name of that spirit Loke?" Asked Lucy. Loke thought about it for a moment, "It was something along the lines of Warden or Knight. As in Warden of the Stars."

"Huh." Stated Lucy.

Meanwhile

Sorrel raced beside Mirajane. The Airship beneath them was firing on all cylinders, literally. He flew to te right and dodged a canon blast, he brought his hands over his head and created a **Celestial Blitz Sphere.** He took the sphere and brought it down two handed into the bridge of the airship, effectively disabling it.

Mira twirled in the air avoiding several magical blasts at once; she extended her fist and went straight through the balloon part of the blimp leaving a gaping hole as it sank to the ground. She looked up to see one of the remaining three airships right in front of her. Its guns twirled as magical bullets sprayed towards her. Mira got nicked a couple times but other than that se was able to dodge without a problem. Enhancing her regular martial attacks with magic she charged the airship, it turned its thick bottom hull, that was meant to resist ground attacks, toward her. Mirajane just went straight through it.

The shocked looks of the engineers inside the airship were priceless. Mira cracked a grin. When some of them charged her, she through them out the gaping hole in the ship. She stormed her way to the cockpit. The pilots could only look on in fear as she used her **Evil Spark.** Black electricity enchanted her hands and she jammed it into the control panel causing the airship to self-destruct.

She flew up into the air and came back to back with Sorrel deflecting magical projectiles from all sides. The other two airships had surrounded them and were trying to suppress them with the magic bullets.

"What's up today Mira? You seem a lot more revved up for a fight than usual." Sorrel inquired. Mira deflected a magic missile and smirked. "Oh, I'm just excited! It's not every night you learn that you have a cute younger brother!" She shouted back which caused Sorrel to sweat drop. "What?! Since when has Jeb been your little brother?" "It's super complicated, technically he's really a part of Lisanna, and I'll explain it to you later." Sorrel scratched his head. At that moment they turned to see the last remaining blimp kamikaze charging them. Unfortunately they had to keep blocking the fire from the two airships. They braced for the impact.

But it never came. Mirajane opened her eyes to see a bright blue laser from the cliff hit every single one of the blimps propellers in one shot. _Thanks Anthony,_ She thought. "Well, it's about time for a comeback; **Celestial Blitz: Barrage!"** A number of Golden Spheres appeared above Sorrel and were propelled by an invisible force into the first airship. They exploded on contact effectively taking out the enemy.

Mira funneled a ton of bottled up energy into her left hand and threw it forward. "**SOUL EXTINCTION**," The black cone of magic obliterated the last airship and Sorrel looked over a little more than scared, "Overkill just a little bit?" Mira frowned, "Yeah, maybe a little. We should get back to the ground."

They landed on the cliff in front of the others. Anthony gave his soldiers the all clear. "Com'on!" Yelled Anthony, "The soldiers are already moving." Mirajane dispelled her Satan Soul and ran along with the rest of them. They were nearing the air field when they ran into the five squads Anthony had been talking to.

Anthony started barking out orders. "Mira, Megan, and Gray, you guys are with Alpha. They're going right into the command center. Sorrel and Lucy, move with Bravo they're clearing out the hangars. Jeb, you and Echo team are going to raid the barracks. Delta and Charlie are with me. Move out!"

Jeb took off towards the barracks with about a dozen men from Bravo team in tow. Sorrel and Lucy Led there team into the hangars which immediately erupted in fighting. Mirajane and Gray moved a little slower because they had the most resistance on their way towards the large domed building that was the command center. Anthony took the other two teams and broke them up into teams placing each team at strategic spots.

That was all Jeb saw before he and his team entered the barracks. It was completely empty. Darrem, Bravo's Captain, raised an eyebrow. "Are they all fightin' out there already?" Jeb sniffed the air and growled. "No. Follow me." Darrem seemed to be a little irked, taking orders from the fifteen year old, but he did as he was told. Jeb uncovered a tunnel that was dripping in gooey red liquid.

"What in the bloody Hell is that?" Cursed Darrem as he put a hand in it. Jeb growled, "Don't touch it. You wouldn't want to know if I told you." He nodded and put his hand back onto his magic rifle. Jeb took point as they walked down the short wet tunnel. They arrived in an underground complex with a wide ceiling when Jeb heard a familiar cackle.

"SO DOGGY, You decided to play again! And look you've brought friends! But no pretty little girl, aww. Shame. I'm sure someone will get to have fun with her though!" He said and he cocked his head creepily. Rafael was a whole new level of horrifying.

"He wasn't our target," said Darrem, "We were after the rapture mage. Your nose led you wrong kid." Jeb shook his head, "No it didn't as soon as we entered the barracks I knew he was here. Get ready Captain. **FULL BODY TAKEOVER: DIREWOLF SOUL!**" This wasn't Jeb's normal takeover. Instead of the adolescent direwolf, Jeb grew into a five foot tall and eight foot long direwolf with dark navy blue fur and silver claws. Even Darrem had to take a step back. "So that's the power of that kid's takeover."

"Kid?!" Bellowed the wolf, "I am no boy! That insolent pup is back in the darkest corners of my mind! My name is Silver, the Nightmare Direwolf. The boy made a contract with me, once I destroy that flimsy bastard up there, this body and freedom are mine!" The wolf finished with a sinister growl and he turned to the Blood Mage.

Darrem shrugged, not sure what to think, he watched Rafael raise his hands. "Fire at will!" Darrem's squad unleashed rapid fire on Rafael. The smoke cleared to reveal him completely unharmed. "My turn! Gehehehe." He chuckled. "**Blood Magic: Massive Eruption!**" All of Darrem's squad was lifted severel feet in the air. For a moment it was as if nothing was wrong, and then they all snapped forward in pain and retched blood on the ground. Every single one except Darrem himself went limp as they hit the ground.

Silver just snorted at the soldiers' incompetence, he turned to the Blood Mage and stared him right in the eye. "**Nightmare Glare of the Direwolf." **A line of navy energy shot from his eyes and pulsated when they hit Rafael sending him flying. The Blood Mage attempted one of his spells. "**Blood Magic: Enflame!"** He expected the Direwolf to howl or whimper but Silver didn't even flinch. "Wh-wah? How? Even in Takeover my magic affects all humans!" Silver gave a quite literal wolfish grin. "I told you, idiot, the boy gave me complete control on the condition I follow his contract. I'm not human. What you see in front of you isn't Takeover, it's the real deal!"

Rafael cowered in fear and brandished his dirk. Silver just cocked his head. **"Nightmare Claw of the Direwolf."** He reached out and easily batted the long dagger away with one paw and smashed Rafael back into the wall. The wolf towered over the crumpled body of the blood mage. "**Primal Fang!"** The fangs, extended by a navy blue magic light, stopped just inches before they would have skewered the Blood Mage.

_No! This is not part of the contract! I didn't tell you to kill him. __Shut up boy, I'm doing as you asked. Do not but in. The Blood Mage will be destroyed and I will be free to do as I please.__ Wrong Silver! If you kill that man our deal is null and void. I will take back the body that rightfully belongs to you! __Hah, you are too cocky boy, you don't have the strength to take me back._

Silver cut the mental conversation in his head and snapped his fangs shut on the Blood Mage. Who, after a moment of fidgeting went limp. _NO DAMNIT SILVER!_ The wolf just ignored the Jeb's call. Darrem looked on in awe at the power of a real Direwolf. Silver caught him staring and turned his large head towards the man. "I'd suggest getting yourself out of here before I get the urge to become violent again. For years I've been trapped in that boy's head. No longer, I will do as I please."

Darrem roused his men and led them back up the tunnel. The Direwolf hadn't followed them. He radioed **(via Archive)** Anthony to inform him of the happenings down in the complex. Anthony knitted his brow, "Well, at least Rafael's down. I'll have to tell the other Fairy Tail mages about this." 


	12. Blast from the Past

**Thanks for Reviewing Vergil, the continued support is very much appreciated. As well as thanks to Katyafullbaster who followed the story! Go check out both of their stories!**

**So I decided to wrap up these battles in one really long writing instead of two chapters, Did you like this way, better or should I have split it?**

**Notice: There are going to be References to Dance with the Devil in this Chapter. I would highly recommend listening to that song while you read Mirajane's part.**

Sorrel and Lucy arrived at the entrance of the hanger with Echo team in tow. There were only a couple enemies hidden in the large hangar. Two huge black airships were landed here as well as almost a half dozen blimps. Sorrel looked up at the colossal weaponry.

"It's hard to imagine the magic council being able to hide things this big from public view for so long. Some of the stuff in here could make Fiore a major world power." Lucy nodded, she too was staring up at the spectacle. "Sadly sightseeing isn't what we're here for." Sorrel said and they continued to run through the large concrete building.

A couple hundred yards into the hangar they found a staircase that lead down into some sort of underground structure. Sorrel summoned one of his** Blitz Spheres** to light the path. They came down into an opening so vast that is was almost twice as large as the hangar. "This is creepy." Said Lucy, "It's like a ghost town."

And she wasn't wrong. The entire cavern looked as though it should've housed hundreds of troops and yet there was no one. Every single bunk was made perfect and uniform. It was indeed, very unsettling. Then Sorrel saw a man walking up the center aisle in between all the beds all alone. He wasn't very tall and his head was shaved so that he was almost bald. He wore a brown robe and a rope as a belt tied around his waist.

Something about the man made Sorrel really uneasy. He put his arm in front of Lucy as he walked down the remainder of the steps carefully. "Oi! Who are you? What business do you have here?" Sorrel called to the monk-like man.

He stopped and looked up. His eyes were closed. "Why young man I'm here because my religion dictates it be so." Lucy scratched her head, "What religion would that be?" The monk remained emotionless and said, "I am the devoted disciple of his lord the Blood God." Sorrel dropped into a fighting stance. "So I take it you're with the Blood Soul guild then."

The monk nodded, "They are indeed my allegiance, after all I am the prophet, one of the three who started the guild: The prophet, the warrior, and the artist." Lucy was concerned, "This doesn't look like the Blood Mage Jeb referred to." Sorrel nodded, "I could've told you that. I've a feeling he's already been dealt with. Jeb never gives up a grudge especially if that guy made the mistake of laying a hand on Megan." Lucy face palmed, "You expected him to screw up?!" Sorrel nodded and turned back to the Monk.

"So… you must be Bralin, prophet, let's see how you do against real holy magic." Bright yellow power began to rise around Sorrel. Lucy brandished one of her keys and pointed it to the sky, **"Open Gate of the Golden Archer!" **A man in a horse suit appeared in a flash of golden light. "My lady, what can I do for you?" Lucy pointed at Bralin, "Shoot him!"

Sagittarius let fly a barrage of arrows that flew past Sorrel's head. The monk just calmly stuck out his hand and, like a total badass, deflected every single arrow by just twisting his wrist. Lucy paled. Then Bralin extended both hands. "Perish heretics. **RAPTURE!"**

Pain exploded through Sorrel's body. But he wasn't deterred from his course. He knew that Fairy Tail mages had once gone up against a Rapture Mage from Zentopia. There was only one way to beat them, and that was to push through the relentless pain that was Rapture. He heard Lucy scream in pain and her keys clink to the floor. It only made his will to push on stronger.

Bralin was stunned. He'd never seen anyone show that much conviction. He was frozen in panic as Sorrel approached. Through gritted teeth Sorrel growled, "Let… Me… Show… You… My… Father's… Favorite… Lesson…" Bralin was utterly terrified, his divine granted magic, or so he believed, had never failed him like this before. "**Crushing Evil, Spreading Truth: Empyrean!" **Sorrel smashed the man in the chin sending him flying and cursing down the hall until they all heard a sickening thud. The Rapture quickly wore off.

Sorrel flexed his hand a couple times, "Damn, still not half as powerful as the old man's." Lucy's mouth dropped, "Y-you j-j-ust… but I thought only Gildarts could… That was awesome." Sorrel just yawned and stretched, "Yeah, we knew I was a badass coming into this though."

-**On the Roof of the Command Center-**

"**Ice Make: Shield."** Gray grabbed Megan and pulled her behind the ice barrier as another wave of bullets came flying towards them. It had been like this all the way up and Megan was very tired. Gray looked down at her, "Ready?" She nodded, although it wasn't too convincing. Her normally well kept hair was measy, sweat dripped down her brow, and she looked flat out beat.

"**Ice Make/Dream Make: Cold Excalibur/ Sword" **The ice great sword appeared in Gray's hands as he rushed to meet the enemy. Megan followed behind him, using his body as a shield in case of rogue bullets. Gray crashed the enemy line of mages swinging the sword in a great arc that felled nearly four people. Megan batted away a mage's wand away from him and then nailed him across the head with her sword, knocking him unconscious. During this, Mirajane stood watching. Gray had told her to refrain from using magic power so that when they ran into Blood Soul's master, one of them would be fresh.

It was absolutely eating at Mira that she couldn't do anything to help. Gray formed a cannon and blew two more lackeys of the side of the building. Megan made a pistol and shot a blast of green light at another opponent. _They make a good, team. I wonder… If Gray could teach her more about her Maker Magic, she could become quite the powerful mage, Dream Make doesn't seem to have very many limits._ Little did Mirajane know just how much Dream Make could push the boundaries of Molding Magic.

Gray smirked as he looked out at the destroyed roof top and saw that it was clear. He patted Megan on the head, "You did well today cupcake." Megan look terrified, "My God, don't call me that in front of Jeb. I'd be doomed to be a colorful pastry for the rest of my life." Gray laughed. Megan continued frowning, "I'm not looking forward to this Master guy we're going to have to fight."

Gray fuzzed up her hair again, "Don't worry about him, you can sit that one out and watch. Mira and I will take care of him. Speaking of which Mira, we should probably be heading towards him." Mirajane nodded.

She lead them towards the large floating platform above the command center that housed a large glass building with a vandalized Fiore Army symbol on it. It practically screamed Bad Guy at them. Gray looked up. "Damn that's a long way." Mira nodded as she took on her Satan Soul. "I can carry you up Gray." "Nah, just carry Megan and catch me if I fall. I wanna try this new Devil Slayer spell I discovered. **Wings of the Ice Devil!"**

Large frost colored bat wings sprouted from Gray's back and he grinned, "Yeah, these will do." He rocketed up into the air. Mirajane scooped up Megan, who let out a squeak of surprise. They landed on the platform a couple feet away from the class door. Mira placed Megan down and then opened the glass door as quietly as she could.

The trio walked into the large building. They were on a glass walkway; on both sides of the walkway was loose soil a couple feet deep. It was really odd, Mirajane thought. Mirajane and Gray froze when they saw who was sitting in the General's Chair at the end of the chamber.

He had a triumphant smirk on his face. His skin was tan and he had brown hair in a Jamaican kind of style. He was wearing tan pants with a skin tight evergreen colored t-shirt. He had silver crescent earings and a black line that went over one eye. Mirajane's inner demon was screaming in rage as she looked at the former Grimoire Heart Mage, Azuma.

"Ha! Well, Speak of the **Devil**, and she shall appear. Mirajane, the demon, it's been quite a while hasn't it." Mira just stared coldly at him, "You speak to me as if we are old friends you sicko." "You know, Mirajane, I often wondered how our battle would've played out had you not done that selfless act to help your sister. It looks as if today I'll finally get to see the real might of the Demon." _That's right, the last time I faced him, it almost cost me Lisanna. Megan!_

Mirajane turned to Gray, "Gray, take Megan out of here now. I can handle him on my own. He won't last long so say goodbye now." For a second Gray almost argued and then he thought better of it and nodded, "Stay safe Mirajane and beat this guy's ass."

"Wait! Mira I could help you…" Mirajane turned her head and stared sympathetically at Megan, "I'm sorry Megan, but this battle is just too dangerous to risk you in. Last time we fought he used some pretty under handed tactics."

Azuma scoffed, "Ha, I just wanted to fight the Demon at her best. But it looks as if she won't need any incentive today." Mira began to glow with a violet blaze as she switched Takeovers to **Sitri.** "Are you ready Azuma. I'm coming." Her hands enveloped with flame and she shot straight towards him. She caught him completely off guard and smashed Azuma straight through the glass building.

Gray watched that attack and then turned to Megan. "Time to go." Megan nodded and let Gray pick her up so they could fly down from the building.

Meanwhile, Mirajane had locked Azuma in a series of chain punches. He regained his composure, extended his hand, and fired an explosion right from his hand, sending Mirajane flying back into the building. She hit the soil and suddenly understood why it was there. Plants couldn't grow without soil. Tree roots curled around her wrists and ankles. Azuma snapped his fingers sending a chain of several explosions that rocked the demon.

She used her **Darkness Push** to fend Azuma off and rose into the air at a breakneck pace. Azuma charged her, laughing maniacally the whole time. "I've waited ten years to finally get my rematch with Fairy Tail!" He enhanced his hands with explosions so every time he attacked, Mira was rocked backwards. She waited until he pulled back his right hand for a superman punch. Using **Darkness Propulsion** she flew forward right hand extended and she slipped right into his guard.

"**EVIL EXPLOSION!"** Mira's fist connected with his chest, letting go of a massive explosion on contact. It blew out a quarter of the floor and soil rained onto the ground. Azuma summoned twin tornados of razor sharp leaves to envelop Mirajane in. Dodging was pointless so Mirajane used **Sitri's** incredible endurance to absorb the damage and she flew down at him.

"**Satanic Blast."** Mirajane summoned a powerful pillar of dark energy that smashed into the area that Azuma was standing. Azuma used his **Tree Shield** to protect himself, however another art of the floor was destroyed. Azuma had even less mobility and Mira could still fly.

He summoned **Tree Fists** and attempted to knock Mira out of the sky. One of the connected and exploded on contact sending her spiraling face first into the dirt. Two more **Tree Fists** punched Mira relentlessly in the back as she lay defenseless on the ground, bound by roots. She channeled an **Evil Spark **throughout her entire body and then discharged exploding the floor beneath her so she could drop down and regain her flight advantage.

Azuma growled and made a path straight to the recovering Mira by growing a large tree. He ran up the tree and engaged Mirajane in hand to hand combat. She grunted as she blocked his insanely fast punches with her forearms. Azuma was grinning, "Haha! Dance with me Mirajane!" "Never in your wildest nightmare." The demon hissed.

Mirajane let a **Soul Extinction **go in a massive cone of a dark energy. Azuma managed to dodge and landed unharmed on the walkway of the glass platform. "Horribe shot Mirajane. You're rushing and getting careless." Remarked Azuma. "Are you sure?" Mira asked slyly. Azuma looked around and then he understood. **Soul Extinction **hadn't been aimed at him. Mirajane had destroyed the last of his soil, meaning he couldn't summon any more trees.

Azuma had wanted to defeat Fairy Tail on this platform where the entire kingdom could see him do it and yet it had backfired completely on him. Now he was stranded on a thin walkway with a demon looming over him. His smile disappeared even as Mirajane came flying towards him. She sent a punch straight into his gut that was propelled by the remainder of Mirajane's magical power.

Azuma went flying off the platform, or what had once been the platform, he smashed through several concrete outcroppings on his way to the ground. He slammed into the ground with a sickening thud and groaned. He would live, but he had much too many broken bones to move. Mirajane's **Sitri Form** landed next to him as if to make sure he was out of commission.

"That was for hurting **all** of my little siblings indirectly or directly." She transformed back into her "army" gear/ normal form and walked off to find Gray.

**Back with Megan**

Megan was sprinting next to Sorrel, Gray, and Lucy. All four of them had just gotten the message from Anthony about Jeb. Sorrel cursed under his breath, "I knew I should never have let him do that. Damn it!" Gray shook his head, "No need to berate yourself now, what's done is done, we need to go fix it now."

"So what exactly is going on?" Questioned Lucy. Through labored breaths Sorrel tried to explain, "See, Jeb's Takeover is much different than other Takeovers. When he fought for control of his takeover and won, unlike most Takeover mages, he didn't destroy the soul of the Direwolf. Instead he suppressed it. So whenever Jeb wants to use his full power, he has to let that suppressed, still very much alive, enslaved soul free. The soul of the Direwolf is named Silver." Lucy nodded and then she sweat dropped, "So now we're going up against a berserk, fully grown magical Direwolf?" Sorrel grinned, "That's why we brought Megan."

"Awww," said Lucy, "Is she gonna do something really cute and romantic to bring him back?" "NO!" Yelled Megan, "I've got a spell that can access people's dreams, which is a part of their mind. If I can get into his head and pull Jeb's soul out of where ever it is and put him back in the driver's seat, he might be able to control himself again. It's the reason Dream Magic is considered a lost magic."

They arrived in the barracks and found the tunnel pretty easily. They went down into the dark underground tunnel where they were met by a pair of wolfish eyes.

"**Celestial Blitz Sphere."** What Sorrel saw unnerved him as the ball's golden light lit up the room. The large Direwolf was just a few feet from them, well within striking range.

"Why are you here?" Growled the wolf. "I'm free, the boy made a contract with me, on the condition that the Blood Mage was defeated, control of the body went over to me." Sorrel smirked, "You didn't follow the contract you swore to did you? Otherwise Jeb's magical presence would be destroyed. He's still fighting you for some reason."

The wolf let out a bestial snarl. "That's none of your concern petty human." Sorrel shrugged, "I tried to do this the easy way, oh well. Megan, you're up."

Megan stepped forward, not even slightly startled by the appearance of the large wolf, after all, she seen him before on two occasions. Silver roared when he saw her, "You little witch! You will not cast that spell again!" He lunged at Megan, but Gray and Sorrel were much faster. Neither even used a spell, they just smashed the wolf in the nose.

Megan planted her feet in a wide stance and pushed both hands out in front of her. **" Dream Make: Dreamscape!" **Green light enveloped the wolf and Megan, they disappeared.

Silver woke up a few feet away from that damned girl. They were standing in a large field of foot tall green grass. "So." Started Megan, "This is what you dream of now? The true epitome of freedom." Silver snarled, "And you have no right to take it away from me for a third time!"

Megan smiled softly at the Direwolf. "It doesn't have to be this way every time! If you would just befriend Jeb instead of fighting him all the time, you could both get what you wish!" The Direwolf paced around her in a circle. He knew there was nothing he could do to harm her in this world.

The **Dreamscape **spell worked like this. The caster propelled two physical bodies into the mind of the the mind, the Dream mage can see what the dreams of the target are and builds a pseudo-world for them, in which all the dreams come true. In this world, the Dream mage is virtually a god, so even if he tried to attack her, she could repulse him without a problem.

"I will offer you a contract Silver." She addressed the Direwolf sweetly. "If you begin to work with Jeb instead of against him, without incident for a month, I will take it upon myself to bring you back to your pack." The Direwolf growled, he didn't like the idea of working with the pup. But since he was going to lose control anyways, it couldn't hurt to agree. "Very well, little Dream Girl. I will go along with your little ploy. But if you are lying to me…" Megan shook her head and smiled.

On one side of her appeared an image of Jeb, his dormant mental conscience and on the other ran a group of wolves to meet Silver, the pack he never had. The image faded and both mages reappeared in the real world. Jeb stretched his arms and yawned. Megan wavered on her feet as her vision began to go fuzzy. Sorrel caught her before she hit the ground.

Sorrel caught Jeb in a hard stare, "Don't think you're off the hook, we'll talk about this on the train ride home tomorrow."


	13. Fantasia Dance!

**Thanks for reviewing Vergil, glad you liked the chapter. The main reason I brought Azuma back was because of how pissed I was when she lost on Tenrou. As for Sorrel, I intended that Empyrean didn't make him overpowered (in the S-Class Arc which is coming up pretty quickly, I will officially gauge his powers against the other wizards in the guild.), but more as, even though he has made amends with Gildarts, he still wants to be stronger than him. That's why I added the comment, "Damn, not even half as strong as the Old Man's."**

**Two Big Announcements for my Story.**

**I need OCs for the GMGs (Its only 3 Arcs away now!). And I need a lot of them, here's the list.**

**8 Wizards for Saber Tooth: 2 S-Class Caliber, 6 A-Class**

**8 Wizards for Lamia Scale: 2 S-Class Caliber, 6 A-Class**

**8 Wizards for Blue Pegasus: 2 S-Class Caliber, 6 A-Class **

**1 Wizard Saint Caliber (He has to be written extremely well and has to have a backstory in whichever of the three guilds you choose.)**

**They can be original magics, whatever. You can make them as creative or as generic as you want, I will also be thinking up my own OCs, so send them in!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age: (15+)**

**Magic: (I will take up to 3 Dragon Slayers, one for each guild, Original magics are encouraged, if so, please explain.)**

**Preferred Guild: (Keep in mind, if I think your character would work better with characters in another guild or current guild is full, I might move them. Not likely though.)**

**Appearance: (Appearance is a big part, please be descriptive!)**

**Personality: (Same as Appearance)**

**Pairing: (They may end up with a Canon character, no guarantees, IE: Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, Gildarts, etc. still don't have a match.**

**Backstory: (Optional, I can always write one/they might not have one.)**

**Other:**

**Second Announcement**

**Gray's surprise crack ship will be announced in this chapter. Yes I know a bunch of you will probably rage and stop reading, but hell, it's my fanfic so it's only fair my two favorite characters end up together.**

Jeb's ears hurt. He'd been listening to Sorrel chew him out for over 15 minutes on the train and it didn't sound like it was going to stop anytime soon, especially because he'd been holding it in for over a month. Even though they'd finished off the leaders nearly three weeks ago, they still had had to clean up the underground complex of any stragglers and hunt likewise stragglers who fled to the surface. Gray and Mira had left after the main fighting. Poor Lucy was stuck listening to this argument.

"You know how easily you could've gotten yourself and Megan killed just because of how reckless you were?! Like you've made some pretty stupid moves, but this one may take the cake!"

"But we didn't die!" Jeb countered, bad move.

"Only because Anthony, Gray, and Mira saved your asses!" Megan flinched, she didn't like it when Sorrel swore.

"But we cleared the job request!"

"You almost got some of the Black Parade members killed while you were doing it. Now don't get me wrong Jeb, your heart is in the right place. But you have a serious lesson yet to learn." Sorrel stated, his temper finally winding down.

"What's that?" Megan asked sheepishly. Sorrel's expression softened a bit, nobody liked upsetting Megan.

Sorrel looked Jeb straight in the eye and said, "There are some people, some opponents in this world that you can't just beat with determination. It worked yesterday and it will probably work again, but you will run into a foe sooner or later who can't be beaten simply by putting your mind to it. Every time you charge recklessly into something like this you endanger everyone around you. And we won't always be there to pull you out. That being said, regardless of how incredibly unintelligent you are, I am proud of the two of you."

Jeb nodded wordlessly and looked shamefully at the ground. "Pull your head up bud," and as he did Sorrel's whole demeanor changed, "Mistakes happen, I've said my piece, now we can move on." Sorrel flashed him a winning smile. They rode for a bit in silence until Megan finally broke it.

"So when I pulled Jeb's conscience from the wolf, I made a deal with him?"

"You did what?!" They said in unison, both paling.

"Yeah, I told him that if he works with Jeb the next time he has to do a full body Takeover, I'd help him find his old pack."

"And he was alright with this?" "Well, he didn't seem all that happy about it, but he agreed. I think that Silver's just sad and lonely. I don't know if the Direwolf is inherently bad." Megan said. "You know…" Began Sorrel, "If she did make a deal and this 'Silver' respects her deal, you could gain a valuable ally Jeb. So, if that soul ever tries to reach out to you in an honest attempt to help, make sure you accept it."

Jeb nodded. Just then someone knocked on the door of their train cell. Sorrel looked up and then froze. He cracked a wide grin and opened the door. Tempest sat down next to Sorrel, squishing Lucy in the process causing her face to go purple.

His hair had grown much longer; he wore it sweeping up his forehead as if it was being blown by the wind. You could tell he hadn't seen a proper bathroom in a while as his face was unshaven and the black stubble ran wild making him look several years older.

Sorrel turned, "So that's it? After a whole month you walk in all mysterious like and just sit down? Tell us how you've been and how you managed to get on the same train!" Tempest yawned and stretched, "Oh, Master Mavis tipped me off about the train. As for my training with the 'evilest' wizard of all time, I'll tell you at the guild hall as I'm sure everyone will want to hear about it."

"What?!" Megan and Jeb had been prepared for a story and now Tempest wasn't going to do it. "Com'on Tempest, you gotta tell us." Megan begged. "Nope, not a chance." And try as the might, Tempest didn't budge a single word all the way home. Even Lucy had woken up from her nap to try and get him to say something, but to no avail.

They rolled into the Magnolia train station somewhere in the early hours of the night. They could hear fireworks, bands, and voices fill the entire city.

"Jeez," commented Sorrel, What the Hell is going on." Lucy squinted as if in heavy thought and then she had a light bulb moment, it almost appeared as if a light bulb went on over her head. "Fantasia! I forgot! That's today and we're late! We were supposed to find dates weeks ago!" The rest of the group getting off the train turned an odd white color, "Dates?"

"Yeah, Mirajane decided to hold a dance after this year's parade! Oh, I hope we aren't too late." They stepped out onto the concrete of the train station when suddenly they were beset upon by viscous attackers.

Mirajane had grabbed Cana and Erza and the three girls had been waiting for the group to arrive so that they could get them all dressed up for the dance that they didn't know was happening until just a few moments ago.

Mirajane thought for a moment, "Oh, I didn't count in Tempest. Erza you take care of Tempest, Cana you have Sorrel and Jeb. I'll take Megan and Lucy." Mira wasn't kidding around. She grabbed Lucy and Megan by their wrist and _hauled _them back towards the guildhall. Meanwhile Erza dragged Tempest by the shirt collar off towards the woman's bathroom with him protesting the whole way.

Cana grinned at the two terrified boys, who had just seen three of their party members violently dragged away. "We'll come quietly?" Sorrel tried. But Cana was having too much fun (And too much to drink) already. She grabbed the two of them by their hair and quite literally yanked them back to Gildart's little house. _Thank God he isn't in here, _thought Sorrel.

"As much as I hate to use this place, this is an emergency!" Cana exclaimed, "Mira wants this dance to be perfect for everyone and Erza and I promised to help." She walked over to a chest that had been previously put their and swung it open. She threw out two suits. "Put those on! You've got like 30 minutes till this dance starts and have to look presentable for your dates!"

Sorrel was accustomed to wearing suits; he'd had to do it on several jobs. His suit was black pants, a white undershirt, and a black sport jacket with golden buttons, trim, and tie. Cana gave him a once over, "Good, go to the guild and meet Mirajane so you're there for the start of the dance!" She shooed him out the door and then turned to look over Jeb. She stressfully ran her fingers through her hair and took a huge slug out of the barrel she was carrying.

Jeb was not nearly as experienced as Sorrel. He'd gotten the white pants on but that about summed it up. White, silver trim, jacket was put on backwards somehow, the tie was tied like a noose and he hadn't even put on the undershirt.

Cana practically ripped off the jacket. "Turn around, hands up!" He obeyed fearful of what would happen if he didn't. She slipped the black t-shirt over him as if she were dressing a child. Then went on the button up shirt and after that she slid the jacket around him. Cana grabbed the tie and, especially impressive because she was drunk, tied it perfectly. She spun him around towards the door, "Go, run, Mira is probably most excited about matchmaking you!"

Jeb started sprinting towards the guildhall, not because he wanted to dance (he hated that idea) but because Cana was a hell of a lot scarier. His Direwolf conditioning got him to the guildhall in record time and he came skating into the packed guild. Mira and Lisanna saw him and grinned, everyone was here now. Mira could begin her fun!

Mirajane escorted by Lisanna walked out center stage, and of course she had everyone's attention. She and Lisanna were wearing matching white dresses that sparkled in the light of the guildhall.

"Okay!" She said sweetly, "We're ready to begin the first annual Fantasia Dance! Here are the rules!"

"Rules for a dance?" Someone whispered, another answered, "Shut up, she's hot!"

"Lisanna and I have spent the last two weeks or so observing everyone in the guild and the guilds that were invited. Through a lot of hard matchmaking…" The crowd groaned and Lucy paled significantly, "… we have come up with your perfect match! Elfman is passing out envelopes now with the name of your date on them! When you know who your date is go take them by the hand and meet me at the Magnolia tree!"

The crowd was slowly trying to edge away not wanting to see who Mira matched them with. Too late though, Elfman was already behind them working up as he passed out the envelopes.

Natsu opened his envelope, **LISANNA!** Natsu scratched his head, "Okay!" He walked over and took Lisanna by the hand. And then proceeded to drag her at max speed towards the tree, "Haha! We're gonna dance so much better than Gajeel and whoever his date is!"

Gajeel then hurried to open his card, **LEVY!** He grabbed Levy underneath his arm and ran after Salamander, "Let's go Shrimp!"

Romeo opened his card and blushed a bright red. **WENDY!** He sheepishly took her hand and led her out much slower than the other two. The crowd gave them a loud, "D'aww!"

Jellal opened his card and Erza grinned mischievously. **ERZA!** Erza requiped into her favorite dress and dragged Jellal out of the building. Jellal didn't look nearly as excited, he mouthed "Help me!" as they passed.

Tempest, who was dressed in a storm grey suit with lightning blue accents, was next, he opened his card. **MAVIS! **"Wait what?!" Tempest was shocked as was the rest of the guild. Mirajane smiled sweetly, "The first master requested you for some reason!" Tempest was really confused, "Is this because of that training on Tenrou…?" Nobody got a chance to answer that question as Tempest was forced to hold hands with and walk out the playful first master.

Several more pairings happened: Ichiya and Ichiya, Ren and Sherry, Loke and Aries, Cheria and Eve, Hibiki and Jenny, etc.

The crowd was really beginning to thin out when Laxus opened his card. **FREED! **Freed did a fan girl esque scream and ran over to Laxus who promptly put a hand in his face and glared at Mira. "Mira! What the Hell is this? Everyone ends up getting the girls of their dreams and I get a guy for a date?!" Mira scratched the back of her head, "Sometimes you've got to throw a dog a bone?" She giggled. "But you know the rules Laxus, please lead Freed at least to the Magnolia tree." Laxus was boiling over with rage and Freed was way too excited as they walked out the door. **(Note: I don't support Fraxus, just thought it would be funny to put it in here.)**

Next up was Bacchus, the only one from Cautro Cereberus (Or Puppy respectively), to show up. H grinned when he opened his card. **CANA! "**Wild! The only girl in this joint who can hold her drink with me!" He offered to walk Cana out but she shut him down and walked out on her own. "Follow me like the little puppy you are Bacchus."

After Bacchus was Elfman. **EVERGREEN!** "Surprise, surprise." Bickslow chirped, "Who could've seen that coming." "Our relationship is manly!" He said as he dragged Evergreen away.

The hall was almost clear now; Sorrel, Jeb, Gray, Lyon, Juvia, Megan, and Lucy among others were all still there.

Gildarts yawned and stretched his arms up only to notice that he was holding a piece of paper. "Wait I got drafted into this dance to?" Mirajane nodded, "I made sure everyone in the guild got a match. _**Everyone." "**_That last part was a little demonic" whispered Lucy. Gildarts shrugged, "Okay," He read the name. **KINANA!** But there was also a little more writing on the card. "Apparently I'm a stand in for Erik who couldn't make it." "Yes," Said Mira, "He sent a letter specifically asking for a stand in as he currently can't be… here." "Well, com'on then Kinana." Gildarts led her out.

Sorrel read his card. **LUCY!** "Wait, I'm not complaining, but how did you match make us? I mean we barely know each other." Mira smiled, "Your magics go so well together it was only fitting!" Lucy smiled as Sorrel took her by the hand and led her out like a true gentleman.

Lyon let out a cry of delight when he opened his card. **JUVIA!** Lyon walked over to Juvia putting on his best handsome face (with a pink background and a little "Wow!") and said, "Juvia will you grace me with the presence of your beautiful hand?" Juvia blushed and took the hand. "But what about…" She never got to finish that sentence as Lyon pulled her excitedly down the aisle.

Several more names were read off. Now there were only four left in the guildhall. Mira looked at Gray, "Gray why don't you read off your card, so I can save my cutest couple for last!" Jeb paled and Megan blushed something fierce. Gray waved two empty hands in the air. "Mira I never got a card." It was Mira's turn to pale. She went over it in her mind and then out loud, "I was sure I got a match for everyone! But then wait… when Lyon begged me for Juvia I never found Gray a new match which means…" Mirajane started to cry, tears flowed like rivers down her face. "My dance is ruined!"

"Mira, it's not the end of the world! You did a great job with everyone else!" Gray said as he sweat dropped. "But you don't have anyone to dance with… Waaaaaaah!" Megan, Gray and Jeb just stood there uncomfortably when Megan spoke up. "Mira-nee, you don't have anyone to dance with either, so you could dance with Gray…" Mirajane stopped crying almost instantly. "That's a fantastic idea Megan!" She grabbed Gray by the hands, "I'll be your date tonight!" Gray was straight up flabbergasted and far beyond confused but he nodded and went along with it anyways. After all she was definitely the prettiest girl in the guild.

Then she pointed at Jeb, "Read your card so we can get this show on the road!" Jeb opened his card. **MEGAN!** He nodded at Megan and they awkwardly held hands following Mira and Gray out the door. Mira turned to look at her so called cutest couple and giggled then she reached out with both arms and pushed them closer together, "Much better!" The two teenagers were blushing deeper than Erza's hair.

They all got to the tree and Mira was getting ready for the official start of the dance. She raised her voice, "Now to announce Fantasia's King and Queen! Give it up for Master Makarov and Porlyusica!" People clapped and the tow old timers looked almost as uncomfortable as Megan and Jeb. _Almost._

The dance kicked off and Mira was absolutely reveling in it. It had turned out much better than she'd originally thought it would. And Gray was a fantastic dancer; she had no idea where he'd learned to dance. "Gray?" "Yeah?" "Where did you learn to dance so well, I definitely don't pin you for a dancer." Gray shrugged as he spun her around sparkles from her dress flying through the air. "I never really learned to dance per say, but a lot of dance is balance and footwork, and to move on ice you have to have both of those things." "Huh," was all Mira said. A slow song started as well as the generic slow dance where she but both arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips.

Lucy and Sorrel also hit it off, they'd been talking about Celestial magic for most of the dance, and then during the slow dance, Sorrel had let her talk about all the things that she wanted to and he just listened. By the time the song was over, Lucy had leaned her head on his chest and was almost asleep, Sorrel did most of the work, spinning her around.

It had definitely been awkward at first, but Jeb had figured it out pretty quickly. Megan was so light that on the fast songs he could use his inhuman strength to pick her up and spin her about in so many which ways that she started to laugh. When the first slow song hit the awkwardness returned momentarily because Jeb couldn't find footing to save his life, however, Megan was having fun now so she took over leading and led him around the tree in a wide circle. They bumped into Mira and Gray and Mira whispered in Megan's ear, "Told you so!" Megan blushed again.

Meanwhile Tempest was involuntarily the focus of the dance because Mavis had insisted that he use his Storm Dragon abilities to levitate them off the ground and dance in the sky. Tempest was also a surprisingly good dancer. He didn't mind, after all it looked like the first master was having fun.

They danced like that for over two hours until it finally began winding down and the guys took all their dates home. A sleepy drunk Mira doted on Grays arm. Megan who'd been buzzed by alcohol (that was Cana's doing) had passed out and Jeb was carrying her the whole way. Sorrel and Lucy walked back holding hands. Erza walked up the hill with Jellal stumbling behind, his toes and shins bruised beyond repair. And finally Natsu piggy backed Lisanna up the hill racing Gajeel to see who would be the fastest to Fairy Hills.

Mira was already planning the dance for next year and Gray sure as Hell wouldn't be dateless ever again.

**So what did you think?! Personally this was my favorite chapter to write in the story so far.**

_**Finished Arc: Blood Soul**_

_**Next Arc (Keep in mind this Arc isn't linear it's Tempest's story, so it's parallel to Blood Soul): Fairy Gem**_

_Next Chapter:_ _Shattered Sword_

_**Trivia!**_

**Originally Gray and Mira fought Azuma together.**

**Silver escaped and there was going to be an extra chapter hunting him down**

**Tempest didn't arrive till after the dance**

**Mira and Gray were the original King and Queen**

**The S Class Arc was going to be announced**

**Jeb was supposed to get a kiss **


	14. Shattered Sword

**Authors Note:**

**Truth be told, I've never known what writer's block was until I started this chapter. It took me forever mainly, because I was trying to nail down Zeref's personality, and how he and Tempest would coexist, I hope you guys like it. Also in the description I added OCxMavis, this will be more one sided and just like light rather than an actual serious relationship.**

**Reviews:**

**Vergil, once again, thanks for the continued support and also the shout out on your fic! Thanks in advance for the OCs coming in. (Go and check out Vergil's story, Fairy Tail's Black Thunder. You won't be disappointed.)**

**Guest, Thanks for submitting the first OC! The only questions I have is 1: S-Class or A-class(or lower), 2: Do you want his backstory to remain a mystery or would you like me to write one.**

**OC Chart:**

**Wizards Needed**

**Lamia Scale: 7**

**Blue Pegasus: 8**

**Saber Tooth: 8**

**Wizard Saint is still up for grabs.**

**Without further note,**

**Song for this Arc: War of Change**

**New Arc: Fairy Gem**

**Chapter 14: Shattered Sword**

Tempest raced through the wooded area to catch up with Zeref. Panting he slowed down, since his ordeal only several minutes ago, his entire body was racked with pain. "H-hey, ugh, Zeref! Wait." The man looked sadly back, "So you did decide to follow me. Good."

"I haven't, ugh, decided anything!" Stated Tempest. He spat out a bit more blood. "But you put this shit inside of me and you seem to know how to take out, so mind filling me in on why **it feels like a war inside of me**?!" Zeref slowed his pace but a little to walk beside the tall teenager. "Get it out? No, that isn't possible. But I could teach you to control it. End the suffering that throws inside you."

Tempest scratched his head, "Okay… Well anyways, where are we going?" Zeref's face offered a ghost of a smile, "To see my favorite resting spot in Earthland, Tenrou Island." Tempest nodded, "Yeah, but how are we gonna, ugh, get there?" Tempest wiped away another dribble of blood from his lip. Zeref continued to walk in the direction of a large mountain.

"Zeref! Tenrou is in the complete other direction!" Zeref just shrugged and kept walking, prompting Tempest to run after him. "You will see Tempest, it is closer than you might think."

They arrived on a large flat cliff above the mountain. Zeref gestured toward the ground and whispered, "Acnologia." Tempest paled. _You realize this guy has a dragon for a lap dog that makes a hobby of destroying countries right?_ Tempest had been positive he was kidding. Zeref sure wasn't though, moments later a black dot appeared on the horizon as the largest and deadliest of all dragons was wing its way over.

"You called Acnologia?!" Zeref nodded, "We must get to Tenrou Island. The faster we get there the faster the suffering ends." "Yeah, no! Fuck this! I ain't hanging 'round with that dragon, he murdered my friend's mother!" Zeref turned to glare at Tempest, his voice was stone cold, void of emotion. "You will come with us now, simply because the blackness inside of you needs to be contained." As if on cue, Tempest let out another fit of coughing. Tempest threw up his hands and turned around. And then he sweat dropped.

Acnologia's large talon front feet smashed into the ground in front of him. The dragon opened its mouth and greeted the two men with a very loud unfriendly roar. Zeref moodily walked up to Tempest, who stood in awe of the large dragon. "You see I have figured out how to save you from the sad path that I walked. Before you stands the first Death Dragon Slayer. Your **Storm Lacrima **simply can't handle the pressure of death lightening and is trying to get rid of it. Acnologia and I will teach you how to control your inner darkness… but he will expect compensation."

Tempest overlooked that last comment. As much as he wanted to hate Acnologia for what a horrible creature it was, he couldn't deny that part of him was excited to finally have a real dragon to teach him magic. Although he didn't really see how Acnologia could be any kind of teacher.

Zeref led Tempest onto the back of the massive dragon. He outstretched his hand and Acnologia flew off. Wind whipped through Tempest's hair blowing it in all directions. He and Zeref were sitting cross legged on the back of the giant creature as it winged its way toward Tenrou. They passed over several places that Tempest had been including the small town of Grenade. That was only a week ago and yet it seemed years away. He shook off another coughing fit.

Zeref began to talk in what Tempest assumed was his best effort to help, "As we train you, your coughing fits will lessen to none." Tempest held up his hand, "I already told you to screw off Zeref, the only reason I'm still here is because of this giant ass dragon!" Zeref shook his head, "You have already committed, but if you should wish to take the easy way out of the darkness, Acnologia would gladly assist. He is not very happy as well." "I would've never guessed!" Tempest said sarcastically.

Acnologia suddenly slowed down as if they had hit a massive speed bump. Tempest looked over the dragon's shoulder to see a huge tree just on the horizon. "I am sorry forest." Zeref sad gloomily. He extended his hand over an area of trees and said, "My destructive friend, level that ground." Acnologia turned its head and roared, obliterating well over an eighth og the trees on Tenrou. That was the weakest blast the dragon could manage.

Tempest's mouth dropped wide even as they were landing in the newly made clearing. He dismounted the dragon. For some reason, his strength seemed to increase the moment he set foot on Tenrou. Zeref went to sit with his back against a tree trunk overlooking a destroyed pond. "So much death and destruction, it's sad." "You're the one that ordered that!" Tempest retorted.

Zeref shrugged, "Your training will begin tomorrow."

**The Next Day**

Tempest awoke lying on the cold hard ground. He yawned and threw his arms into the air as he sat up. Since he'd gotten onto Tenrou the day before his coughing fits had gone down exponentially. He found Zeref dozing against the same tree he'd apologized to yesterday. Acnologia was nowhere to be seen, "Hey where's big dark and scary?" Tempest asked nonchalantly Zeref looked up and barely acknowledged Tempest, "Acnologia will come when he is called."

Zeref stood and walked to one side of the clearing, "Your training will begin now, draw your sword." Tempest did as he was told, "Wait, what do I have to do?" "You will absorb my magic to the limit of your ability, if you survive this, I can really begin to train you." Tempest was a little shocked by that. A small tear slipped down Zeref's face and he extended his hand. A black orb hurtled from him towards Tempest.

Tempest skewered the orb with his sword and absorbed the fowl energy with a grunt; he was much more prepared for the result than the first time. In addition, the orb was much weaker than the pulse. Zeref walked towards him, firing two more orbs at the same time. Tempest sliced the two of them in half taking on more death magic. He could feel it beginning to boil up inside of him, soon it would want a way out.

Zeref shot a small beam of dark energy at Tempest who absorbed it again. Even though Tempest knew Zeref wasn't even close to a fourth of his real power, Tempest was still tired as all hell. The Death Magic began pushing its way to the surface. Tempest tried to say something but Zeref attacked again.

He summoned a blade of black magic and attacked Tempest with it. Tempest blocked, actually blocking it was easy, and clearly Zeref wasn't that strong of a swordsman. Unfortunately with every strike Tempest gained more and more Death Magic. He needed to finish this quickly. He parried twice more and when Zeref drew back for an over hand strike, Tempest lunged his sword slicing shallowly into Zeref's ribs, or that's what should have happened instead Zeref let out pulse of black magic.

It exploded Tempest brandished his sword and it shook violently in his hand as he tried to absorb the attack. Tempest stumbled back and Zeref unconsciously let out another pulse. Again Tempest brandished his longsword in front of him. As the longsword sucked in the black magic it began to glow a midnight color. The sword shattered and Tempest's system was flooded by Death Magic.

Tempest was beginning to lose consciousness in all the pain and got a warm feeling as if standing in the golden sun. _So… this is what death feels like? I imagined it would be… colder. _

And then he hit the ground. Moments later he was roused by a woman with long blond hair and a frilly pink robe. She smiled sweetly at Tempest. "A-are you an angel?" He asked and the woman shook her head and smiled, "Hi! You must be new to Fairy Tail! I'm Mavis Vermillion, the Fairy Tactician and First Master!" "Wait w-what? Shouldn't I be dead?" She nodded, "Yep yep yep, but then I came and activated my favorite of the three ultimate spells because it shows just how much heart everyone in my guild has!"

Tempest was already far beyond confused, "Which of the three did you use?" Mavis giggled, "**Fairy Sphere**." It was just about then that Tempest noticed the sphere of golden light separating him from Zeref.

"Hello Mavis." Zeref said gloomily. Mavis waved at the Black Mage as if he were an old friend. Tempest raised an eyebrow, "You know he can't see you or hear your right?" Mavis nodded, "But he can sense my presence and read my actions and words from that." Tempest raised his other eyebrow, "You're saying mopey over there can't see you, hear you, smell you, but knows exactly what you are doing." Mavis nodded.

"Damn, that guy's smarter than I gave him credit for. Hey, how come I don't feel that Death Magic inside of me anymore?" Mavis twirled a strand of her hair, "**Fairy Sphere** blocks out all bad essence that targets a Fairy Tail wizard, but be warned once the sphere goes down that pain will come rushing back. Here I have something to give you." "Give me?" Mavis produced a sword from under the folds of her robe.

Its blade was made of steel and its hilt of gold, a large topaz gemstone was planted in the middle of the hilt. The pommel and guard (the thingies that stick out from the hilt) were decorated with ornate carvings. The moment his hand touched the pommel a Fairy Tail mark appeared on the topaz, the same color as his own insignia.

"Its name is Fairy Gem. Originally I made it for Erza, but it seems like you need it much more right now, have fun!" "WAIT!" Mavis giggled and let the barrier shrink in around Tempest until it was gone. The blackness came rushing back and hit him like a freight train, however Fairy Gem dulled the blow significantly. He let out a weak smile at Zeref, "My turn."

"**DEATH STORM DRAGON ROAR!"**

**What did you guys think? Did I do a good enough job with Zeref? And what about the addition of Acnologia? Remember to review, turn in OCs, follow and favorite!**


	15. Death Dragon Force

**WOO ANOUNCEMENT**

**Right now I have 9 favs, 1 away from my goal! Thanks guys! Also, this chapter is way overdue, but in truth I've been having a serious writers block, so to rev up my imagination I also began the first chapter of my other story, it's a Pokémon fic (Pokemon Grand Region Challenge: Draft Days!) my friend asked me to write. In that story there is an AU Sorrel and kind of an AU Mira, but not really. But enough about that story, let's talk about this one. Originally this arc was supposed to take three chapters, but I was getting such serious writers block that I put into two. Hope you enjoy, Follow and fav!**

**Warning: Apologizing in advance for the cussing in this chapter lol. As I was writing I just felt like Tempest character would be uber upset and his language reflects that. Sorry! **

**Reviews**

**I say this every time, but thanks for the continued support and character Vergil.**

**Welcome Shadow God, love your OC and can't wait to see him, if you get your OCs in before the 3****rd**** chapter of the S-Class arc, you will see a chapter in which they all make a small appearance. (Mainly so I don't have to introduce 24 new OCs at once.)**

**Also thanking Trappedindarkness for his OC submission!**

**NATSUXLUCYXFOREVER I missed thanking you a couple chapters back! (I am a bit worried you won't like my ships though****)**

**And Finally OCs still needed.**

**Saber Tooth: 5 A Class mages (Dragonslayer is taken)**

**Lamia Scale: 1 S-Class, 6 A-Class**

**Blue Pegasus: 2 S-Class, 6 A-Class (Guys I know you may not like BP, but please send some OCs in for them of all the guilds Blue Pegasus needs the most help.)**

**Wizard Saint still available, preferably for Pegasus**

**And so finally the long awaited chapter 15!**

"**DEATH STORM DRAGON ROAR!"** The black wave of power enveloped Zeref, engulfing everything in its path. The murky black mist cleared to show its trail of destruction, but there stood Zeref completely unharmed.

"A perfect expulsion, impressive." Zeref said gloomily, "However your training is far from over." Waves of darkness radiated off of Zeref. Tempest calmed down and regulated his breathing, he absorbed the first wave, and dodged the next two. He began to think, landing a hit on Zeref at all would be a miracle, and power alone definitely wouldn't do it.

_So what else can I do with this Death Storm Dragon mode? There has to be toher spells than just my breath weapon. _ He vaulted over a darkness sphere that was hurled at him. _For now I'll just stall for time. _"**Dragon Slayer Secret Art: FIELD OF ROGUE LIGHTNING!"**

The sky above him began to turn dark and murky, the air thickened and the clouds formed into a great ring around the island. Lightning came down in flashes striking the spot where Zeref was standing, he didn't even flinch. "Damn." "If magic that weak could kill me I would be dead many times over." He said flatly. "Yeah, well, damage isn't really what it's for."

Tempest active his **Lightning Mode **and shot up into the clouds. He struck all down all over the area around Zeref in an attempt to catch him off guard but it was simply impossible. _On the positive side, at least he isn't attacking. _Tempest found himself asking what would Sorrel do? _Sorrel would try, then we would try together, then we'd get our asses kicked, and do it again. What next? Sorrel would say "Run. Run like fuck Tempest." _Tempest mentally thanked Sorrel for his help and continued to rain harmless strikes on the black wizard.

This kind of fighting went on for over a day and a half until Tempest literally couldn't move. He sat panting against a tree without any breath even Fairy Gem had fallen weakly from his hands. Mavis flew over him and smiled warmly. "You look tired! Hehe." He nodded. "Where did Mr. Dark and Gloomy go?" She asked.

"He said to rest for a while, when he came back we would finish my training." "Oh right! How is your training going new one!" "I have a name First Master, it's Tempest." She smiled again, or rather kept smiling, "Right! Tempest, so… how is training going! Are you getting stronger?" He creased his brow, "I don't know about stronger, but my soul is definitely getting used to that Death Magic now."

"Gooood! Can you walk?!" Tempest nodded, "Maybe, like 7 ½ feet." She frowned, "Oh well I made all this food because I was so excited that a Fairy Tail mage came to visit and you can't even in enjoy it!" Mavis looked dismayed and began to cry large streams of tears. "Hold on! You never said food was involved lead the way!" She perked up instantly and flew towards the center of the island.

Tempest got up and walked exactly 7 ½ feet and fell flat on his face. "It's too late for me… go enjoy your meal Mavis." Mavis put her hands on her hips and puffed out her cheeks angrily. "You are coming with me to try my food!" The astral body yanked on his arm. Tempest just groaned. "Fine, I'll bring some here and we can have a picnic." She giggled at her own brilliance and flew off.

Mavis brought back an basket full of sandwiches, Tempest ate all of them. He smiled as he finished the last one. "How does a ghost even cook?!" Mavis smirked, "I don't cook, I just get the sandwiches from Virgo in the Celestial Spirit world." "For free?" Mavis smiled darkly and rubbed her hands together, "Paid for through punishment." Tempest sweat dropped and looked away uncomfortably.

For well over a week, Tempest was stuffed with Virgo's food. Zeref hadn't come back yet and he had yet to even see the gloomy bastard comeback yet. Little did he know, back on the mainland Sorrel was busting his ass to help out Jeb and Megan. It was just about then that Tempest felt like someone had just walked over his grave._ Crap. He's back._ And large thundering footsteps behind him signaled that he wasn't alone. Tempest looked up from his doze and silently whimpered. The giant dragon made its way into the clearing. Zeref beckoned Tempest over. "It is now time for the second part of your training. Your task is to defeat Acnologia in any way possible." "That can't be right! Acnologia is like invincible. I can't even beat Natsu how am I supposed to scratch that thing!"

"I don't know." Zeref said sadly and shrugged. "What the hell kind of answer is that?" "The truth." He stated solemnly. "Damnit Zeref, how did I manage to get on your shit list?" Zeref stared blankly ahead and Mavis giggled, "You did try to cut off his head." Tempest glared at her.

Tempest turned to the way underexaguratedly daunting task that was taking on the evilest of evil dragons. And supposedly he had to _win._ So he did the first thing that came to mind when facing a new opponent. Meet it head on! Meanwhile the rational non-battle instinct part of his mind was all like _Yes, dumbass, charge the 20 fucking story tall dragon. You might help it cut its toenails. Maybe? _

He ran on anyways drawing Fairy Gem, "**Storm Dragon Sword Arm!"** Fairy Gem glowed bright with dark bluish-black power. He slammed it home against the dragon's heel. Nothing happened, the scale was still perfectly unharmed. His rational mind started talking again. _Wait! I was wrong this thing's toenails are probably stronger than Makarov. Run while you still can! _If Tempest could have glared at his mind he would've.

"New plan!" He got out from under the Acnologia, who was just standing there looking rather annoyed. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Field of Rogue Lightning!" **A rain of lightning hailed the already pissed off dragon. Once again nothing happened. He zapped himself up into the clouds and then zapped back down onto the base off one of the creature's pinions. "**Storm Dragon Precision Strike!"** The powerful thin streak of lightning struck home right at the base of the wing, enough annoyance for Acnologia to bring one of its massive elbows back and slam it into Tempest before he could even react.

The only thing that saved him from a devastating fall was his lightning travel abilities. He rained it again with lightning bolts. Then he decided, maybe he could hurt it with another element. **"Storm Force: Hail!" **Hail the size of softballs rained form the sky at extreme speeds and yet to no effect. "**Storm Force: Crazed Cyclone!" **A tornado of razor wind shot up from nowhere and race toward Acnologia, who simply beat his massive wings once and blew it away. Tempest was running out of spells and ideas. "**Storm Force: Rain!" **A thick column of rain pounded Acnologia and the area around it. Acnologia, annoyed, moved its foot back in attempt to stomp him.

Tempest shot up into the air, narrowly avoiding the talons. Now he'd pissed it off. Acnologia looked up into the sky and followed the little lighting trail that was Tempest. Its eyes glowed for just a second and then a blue light exploded in the sky, sending Tempest reeling. He smashed into the earth. The creature opened its mouth and let out its breath weapon. Once again the beam wasn't at full strength, but it was still way more than Tempest could handle. He managed rollout of the way. Then he remembered what Zeref had said the week earlier. _"Acnologia was the first Death Dragon Slayer"_

Tempest then began to let his storm energy ebb away. A black aura surrounded him and it swirled upwards toward the sky. He closed his eyes and his power surged again. "**Death Dragon Force!"** He opened his eyes which now glowed a bright blue color. "**Pinpoint Eye of Lord Acnologia." **His eyes glowed and then a blue explosion hit right on Acnologia's forhead, the Dragon roared not in pain but more in, "_Why the hell did you just flash that bright ass light right in front of my eyes?" _The dragon swung his talons forward. Tempest attempted to shoot up into the air, but failed. In his **Death Dragon Force mode** his Storm Dragon Magic wouldn't work, he had yet to master the double mode.

"**Acnologia's Roar!" (Now before I go any farther, I just want to state, Tempest's attacks aren't even in the same league, no sport, that Acnologia's are. Picture his power level right around Natsu, maybe a little weaker.) **A bright blue blast shot from his mouth hitting the dragon in the chest. It glared at him opened its mouth and began a full power roar.

Knowing very well that it could easily destroy the island, Mavis glared at Zeref. "Call off your dragon now Gloomy!" She put her hands on her hips. Zeref shrugged, "Very well, Acnologia, please stop enough suffering for today." Tempest didn't think it would give two fucks, but the overly large dragon threw its head back and let out the roar into the sky. It almost hit the moon, almost. Acnologia took one last glare at everybody, and then rose into the air like _"I'm 100% done with this shit." _And flew off.

Tempest's black power ebbed away and he turned to face Zeref. "Congratulations, you can now semi-control the darkness that hides in you. Do not let it consume you. I will be watching you progress Tempest." He said creepily, disappearing in a haze of black.

With Acnologia and Zeref gone, Tempest had no magic power and no ride home. He spent the next two weeks staying with Mavis until a storm came along and carried him to Hargeon. Once there Mavis stopped him from getting on the early train and said, "Wait, I just saw your friends here in Hargeon! They're going to be on the next train. Why don't you wait for them?" So he did and while he was waiting he and Mavis went and got Ice cream, though he had to eat hers for her.

He then boarded the train…

**Back in present time, at Fairy Tail, Tempest has just finished telling what happened.**

Most everyone was speechless, except for Erza. "So you're saying, that beautifully crafted magical sword in _your _scabbard was meant to be _mine?_" Erza was shaking in rage. Tempest whimpered in fear. Mystogan (Jellal disguised as Jellal who is actually Jellal disguised as Mystogan who is really a part of Siegrain who is technically Jellal) patted Erza sympathetically on the back. "I don't want your pity Je- I mean Mystogan! I want my sword!" She said like a small child and smacked him in the face. People slowly edged away.

Meanwhile, Natsu had engaged Tempest in conversation, "Oh man I can't wait! This is gonna be so awesome when we get to fight again! The real live son of Acnologia! I'm gonna be just like Igneel!" Tempest scratched the back of his head, "I don't think that's how this works Natsu, I mean all it did was try to kill me several times…"

**So let me know what you thought! Personally, this definitely wasn't my best chapter ever. I really tried hard to nail down Zeref and Acnologia, but I really didn't succeed. Thank you for reading. Also sorry again for all the swearing if you're sensitive to that stuff, I'm just particularly rowdy tonight.**

_**Finished Arc: Fairy Gem**_

_**Next Arc: S-Class For the Win**_

_Next Chapter: Preliminaries! Cat and Mouse!_

**Trivia:**

**This was actually supposed to be two extended chapters, but writers block.**

**Tempest originally couldn't access his Dragon Force**

**Mavis stopped Acnologia's roar**

**Tempest was supposed to meet a new female OC, that stronger one I hinted about several chapters ago, she will make an appearance after the S-Class Arch before the GMGs**


	16. Preliminaries! Cat and Mouse!

**Reviews**

**Thanks for the review and OCs Vergil! Also, I'll review your chapters soon, I've been pretty busy. **

**Thanks to ShadowGod and Trappedindarkness for the reviews as well!**

**Extra thanks to both shadow and Vergil who sent in a ton of OCs! Apologies to Shadow, if this is a big deal, notify me, but I decided to move Kelyth to Lamia Scale because Saber already had their S-Class**

**Announcements:**

**My apologies for the long wait, but I had a crazy week with finishing Romeo and Juliet as well as XC so after its short hiatus I'm glad to get back to my story.**

**Hell yeah! We reached 10 of each! Keep favoriting and following! **

**Woo, S-Class Arc, finally it seems like it took forever to get this far! Honestly this is the arc that I thought of that spurred the creation of the entire story, hope you guys like it!**

**OCs Needed:**

**Sabertooth: 5 A-Class (Dragonslayer gone)**

**Lamia: 5 A-class**

**Pegasus: 5 A-class (Dragonslayer gone) **

**The Wizard Saint is currently a member of Pegasus, but if you still have ideas for one feel free to submit. (No offense Vergil, I think the character idea and backstory are actually pretty creative, O just want to give equal chances.)**

_**New Arc: S-Class**_

_**New Chapter: Preliminaries! Cat and Mouse!**_

_**Arc Song: Courtesy Call**_

Jeb was awakened by Mira's regular early morning routine; after all she did have to open the guild before anyone else got there. Although today she seemed irregularly happy, even for Mira.

Jeb yawned, "Hey Mira! What's gotten into you this morning, its only 3:30 usually you get up at 4:00." Mira smiled down at the boy curled up on the giant bean bag (since he was now sleeping in Mira's room permanently she went and bought him a giant bean bag to lay on.). "Oh, the Master is making a special announcement today and I just can't wait so we're going in early!" "Okaaaaaaaaaaay," Jeb yawned again. "What kind of announcement?" Mirajane smirked knowingly, "You will just have to wait and see now won't you Jeb?" "Sure, whatever." Mira giggled and patted his head, "Good puppy!" "Wah! Don't call me that, I ain't no puppy!"

Mirajane had it easy; all she had to do was shower and transform. Jeb had to get up and attempt to comb his hair, get dressed, brush his teeth, and use the bathroom, etcetera. Finally ready he walked with Mira in the dull light of the early morning toward the guild hall. Mirajane no longer needed to bring a lamp as Jeb's night vision could lead them without a problem.

They got into the guildhall and a few minutes later Kinana arrived. "Good morning Kinana," Jeb said. She waved to him and, to his annoyance, petted his head (he would never admit it, but it did feel good). Mirajane and Kinana engaged in a conversation about how bad the rush was going to be because of the Master's big announcement. Bored, Jeb wished people would hurry up and get here already.

Several long boring hours later

Sorrel was second only to Macao and Wakaba who had beaten him to the guild hall that morning. Jeb had passed out on the rug. Sorrel smirked. It was just like Jeb to not have any patience and just sleep when nothing cool was happening. He dropped by the bar and Kinana walked over.

"What would you like Sorrel? Same thing you always get?" Sorrel shook his head, "Lets go with a spiked cider today, I'm not feeling very much into morning drinking right now." Paying Kinana, he grabbed the drink and sat down by Macao and Wakaba. "So you two know what's going on today?"

Macoa smirked, "Yeah, number 3 is going to announce all the new S-Class kids. Can't wait to see who the pick of the litter is this year. With you three, I think this year will really be something else." "Us three? I came with four though…" Wakaba laughed, "Yeah, but he doesn't count that little girl cause he's sexist." Macao's mouth dropped open, "Lies! I am not! The only reason I didn't include that little girl is because I didn't really see her as Trial Level yet. In fact Jeb over there might not even be ready yet." Wakaba smirked, "Whatever you say… sexist."

Sorrel left those two to their squabble and sat down at the bar. Mirajane gave her customary smile and then went back to work. Tempest showed up with a crowd of mages about 30 minutes later.

"I don't see what everyone is so hyped about…" said the Storm Dragon nonchalantly. "You put on that cool façade but underneath we know you're just as anxious as everyone else!" Yelled Jeb from across the bar. "Façade? Jeb I didn't even know your little puppy brain could use that kind of vocabulary." Tempest retorted. Jeb barked in frustration causing Mira to swat him on the head. "Use your words Jeb!" "But Mira he…" "No buts! I want to hear well formed sentences." "Yes ma'am" Jeb said defeated.

Cana was giggling maniacally when she came up to sit with Sorrel, he looked over creeped out. "What did you do Cana?" "Oh you'll see in a minute, although let me tell you, Megan is just too funny." _Shit…_ Sorrel turned around to see a way over happy giggling Megan being supported by both Levy and Lucy. "Cana… what's wrong with Megan." "Hey! It wasn't my fault. She asked if she could try my drink and then I just gave her a little push. Not my fault she fell into a wine barrel." Cana grinned.

"Ha! Megan what's so funny?" Asked Jeb. She pointed up at the roof, "Unicorns, Jeb, unicorns everywhere." Cana burst out laughing and Tempest and Sorrel simultaneously face palmed. "Oh that poor girl."

Lucy and Levy dumped Megan into the waiting arms of Kinana, who was already beginning to ready herself for the poor girl's first after-drunk experience. Lucy sat down next to Sorrel. "I'm so excited! This is my year. Now that Loke isn't helping Gray I can finally get my S-Class rank!" Sorrel laughed, "So that's your plan, is let Loke take all the shit?" Just as she was mustering a comeback Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel entered the guild already brawling with each other. "I SHOULD'VE BEEN THE ONLY S CLASS WIZARD OUR YEAR!" "NO IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!" "GEE HE PLEASE I'M BETTER THAN THE BOTH OF YOU COMBINED!" The comments raged for several long minutes before Makarov walked on stage. "Quiet… I said QUIET!" And he slammed his massive fist down on the three. They shut up immediately. Makarov cleared his voice, "As I call your name, please step to the stage! "

"Gildarts!" Gildarts casually smirked and walked up onto the stage.

"Laxus!" The Thunder Legion clapped for him as he went up on stage sighing, "Do I have to do this part old man?"

"Mystogan!" Mysotgan (who is actually Jellal disguised as Jellal who is from Edolas who might've actually been Earthland's first Jellal but then again no one really knows because of Jellalception) walked up to the front.

"Erza!" Erza nodded and walked up, "Thank you for this honor master."

"Mirajane!" She smiled and did a little spin for the crowd when she got in line.

"Cana!" "Huh? Oh." Cana downed the rest of her barrel and clomped onto the stage yawning.

"Natsu and Gray!" The two had tied in their S-Class trial two years ago. They both walked up glaring at each other.

"Gajeel!" "Gee he!" Gajeel did his cool boy strut up the stage and smiled, he was last year's winner.

Makarov began to talk, "Here before you are the previous winners of the S-Class rank! This year is very important because it will decide the 10th S-Class mage. That means there will not be another trial for a good amount of time after that wizard is chosen. Now, as for the actual candidates, there are a lot of you! And because of that goddamn paperwork you brats continually send me, I have not been able to narrow it down! So the S-Classers and I have come up with a preliminary incredibly fun game." The Master rubbed his hands together evilly. "All Fairy Tail Mages are eligible for this year's trial, but to get into the official trial you must first make it past the game of Cat and Mouse. All of you are the mice, the S-Class wizards are the cats and Lisanna, being a cat is kind of her thing. Anyways if you can get on the Fairy Tail boat without conceding to an S-Class wizard you may proceed on with the trial. Should you fail, the S-Classer who 'ate' you has full control of you for the duration off the trials."

"Woah! High stakes." Said Sorrel. Gajeel stared intently at Levy who whimpered and tried to hide behind Lucy. The Master raised one hand into the air, "The S-Class wizards will now disperse. They will have 30 minutes to be on their way before I let go all of the participants. Staying in the guildhall means that you have decided not to try out."

Kinana had gotten Megan almost completely recovered by way of magic potion, so just about everyone was ready to go. Especially Juvia, "My Gray-Sama walked out holding hands with that Demon Witch Love Rival!" Makarov rung the bell that signaled the start of the challenge and the Fairy Tail mages were off to the races.

Sorrel stopped his sprint at a small café/diner in Magnolia, he wanted to plan his way to Hargeon, and it didn't matter how fast, just if you got there. Sorrel sat down in a booth and then he felt Lucy slide in right next to him. "Hello? Why are you here Lucy?" Lucy shrugged, "Well see I'm kind of afraid we'll run into Gildarts or somebody I mean you pulverized Gildarts so I should be good with you." Sorrel shook his head, "That is not how it went." Lucy shrugged again.

Out of politeness, and maybe a little bit of attraction, Sorrel took the bill afterbreakfast. Lucy ate a lot of food. They sat and talked for a while. And then Lucy began to think, "We've been here for almost an hour, aren't all the others going to have a jump on us?" Sorrel raised an eyebrow, "Weren't you listening, it isn't a race. I figure if we sit for a little bit, the S-Class wizards will be busy fighting other people and we can just walk right on in. But you're right, we should be headed to Hargeon."

They slid out of the booth and walked outside. _For the love of fuck. _Sorrel and Lucy found them staring at a Gildarts who was grinning ear to ear. "Sorrel! Why didn't you tell me you and Lucy were dating. After all it is a father's job to be interested in his son's personal life!" "WE AREN'T DATING!" They yelled together. "Aww you're so cute denying it and such, but look at these pictures photo evidence of your dates. He held up several pictures from the dance and pictures that couldn't have been taken over 20 minutes ago.

"Were you stalking us Gildarts?" "Stalking is the wrong word I prefer Parental Guidance." Lucy took off her shoe and threw it at him, "CREEPER!" Gildarts rubbed his head where he got struck with the shoe. "Ow. Well regardless of your cute date here Sorrel, I still have a game to see through. Master told us not to let anyone pass, even if they impress us. You gotta get past using your own wit." He began glowing with white pressure. Lucy threw up her hands, "Nope not doing this. I give, Gildarts wins."

Large purple runes appeared around Lucy that read,

**Contestant has conceded, proceed back to Fairy Guild Hall, if you go towards Hargeon you will be painfully corrected. Once the official trials begin Gildarts Clive will be able to order you around.**

Lucy turned around and walked right back toward the guild. Sorrel face palmed, "Some partner she was." _If Gildarts is going to go all out I don't stand a snowballs chance in Hell. There has to be some way around him_ _I've got to play to his weaknesses. What weaknesses? Gildarts might be even stronger than Gramps. Wait a minute I… _"Hey Gildarts!" "Yeah?" "Guess what!" "What?!" "Cana has a boyfriend!" "SHE HAS A WHAT? WHO IS IT, WHAT IS HIS NAME?"

Sorrel had a really good chance to ruin somebody's day, and then he thought about it. _After what I said to Mira I'm sure that she'll go after Megan and Jeb. If she's with Gray… poor Jeb. _"WELL WHO IS IT?" Raged Gildarts. "Meh, you know him, he's about yay tall with black hair…" Sorrel gestured a little taller than himself, "Gray." "IT'S GRAY WELL I'M GONNA PULVERISE THAT LITTLE PUNK!" If Gildarts would've thought about it, he would've realized that Mirajane and Gray were a thing. But he wasn't thinking and Sorrel played that perfectly.

He laughed as he watched Gildarts sprint off in what he guessed was the direction of Gray. He did feel a little bad but hey, these were the S-Class trials! Sorrel activated his **Celestial Boost** Magic and flew, he had enough magic power to at least get him over halfway there.

Tempest had scoffed at this challenge. "All I have to do is zap up into the clouds and ride my way to Hargeon!" He boasted to no one in particular. So that's what he did. He turned into his blue lighting form and flew up into the clouds, what he didn't predict was the yellow lightning hurtling at him from several meters away. Laxus struck Tempest with an incredible **Lightning Dragon Punch.** "God damnit, how did I overlook Laxus?" Laxus landed nimbly on a cloud facing Tempest, "Makarov figured someone would try flying, that's why Erza and I are up in the sky. Mirajane would be here to, but she had a special target."

_If Erza is up in these clouds somewhere, I'm way beyond screwed, but maybe I can bluff my way out of this. _

"Laxus, why do you want to fight me? I mean the fight isn't going to go anywhere, Fairy Gem will absorb your lightning and we will just continue battling." However, the truth of the matter was while Fairy Gem could absorb his lightning, it could only absorb a given amount at a given pace. So if Laxus could attack faster than he could absorb, Tempest was screwed… Laxus laughed.

"Ha its hilarious you think that little lighting rod in your hands can contain my firepower. But if you insist I'll just have to give you a demonstration!" Laxus unleashed his **Lightning Dragon Roar** sending it straight for Tempest. Tempest took the breath weapon like a champ, but Laxus had expected that. He switched into his **Lightning Form **and socked Tempest right in the chin, sending him reeling.

Tempest recovered quickly, "**Storm Dragon Sword Arm!" **His sword lit up with wind and blue energy, he swooshed it in a wide arc and blew a large crescent of storm magic at Laxus. Laxus didn't dodge, he attempted to absorb it, but when it hurt Laxus was really confused. "Wha? This is lightning, I shouldn't have a problem with it…" "Wrong Laxus, it may be lightning, but the core of its magic is Storm, not Lightning. So you can't eat it."

Laxus buzzed through the air, "**Thunder Bullets!" **Lightning spheres rained on Tempest, who was shocked and beaten back. Tempest stopped giving ground and grunted, "**Storm Force: Wind**." The two wind tornadoes that had failed against Acnologia now halted Laxus's advance dead in his tracks. But only for a moment, Laxus let out his **Lightning Flash** ability blinding Tempest and he caught him with an electric uppercut. Again Tempest was sent flying higher into the air where it began to thin. And then Tempest realized with growing fear what Laxus had just done. _Shit. I'm above the cloud level, most of my Storm Magic can't help me if I'm above it. _Laxus's **Lightning Body **had no problem smacking the hell out of Tempest's helpless form. "Submit Tempest! You've lost." "Ah… he he… not a…. CHANCE."

Tempest let go of his magic which sent him into a free fall towards the ground. As he guessed Laxus tried to stop him from falling below cloud level, as he came from below for the uppercut, Tempest turned and pointed Fairy Gem out like a spearhead. "**Storm Dragon Sword Horn!"** It burst into blue energy as he smashed into Laxus taking them both spiraling at a freefall to the ground.

They traded blows on the way to the ground, inside Tempest's guard; Laxus was clearly just destroying him. However, Tempest's ram hadn't been ineffective, he had managed to cripple Laxus's right arm. Tempest formulated a plan as they neared the ground. _I can't beat Laxus, but I might be able to trap him… _Tempest sucked in his remaining magic, and pushed away from Laxus about 100 feet from the ground.

"**DRAGON SLAYER SECERET ART: Eye of the Storm!" **Time seemed to freeze as all the wind, clouds, and blue energy surrounded Tempest in a huge swirling sphere. Gravity intensified when Tempest smashed Laxus with the sphere of pure storm energy. Laxus smashed into the ground and grunted. Tempest landed on his feet. No magic left, Tempest took off limp sprinting away from the battle.

Laxus stood up and dusted himself off, "Careful Sorrel, you've got a real rival now." Laxus could have caught him easily with a powerful **Lightning Burst** but he shook his head. "Meh, the kid's earned his spot. I hope he can get past Cana though." Laxus smirked and turned around, "I've seen what I wanted from the preliminaries. Time to go eliminate the ones that don't belong." He stretched and then zapped up into the sky.

Way on the other side of Magnolia.

"Huh, Laxus is sure getting into it with someone," yawned Gray. Mira nodded, she was still holding his hand, "Poor Tempest, that storm over there must be his. But Gray, we have our own contestants to deal with right now." "Right… this won't take long." The two of them turned and smiled deviously at Megan and Jeb who both sweat dropped.

Megan feebly raised her hand, "Hi Mira, Gray…" Gray laughed, "You wanna give up now, cause I don't fancy fighting little girls and puppy dogs." Jeb, to, paled, "It's not you we're afraid of." "What do you mean by tha—" Gray was cut off as Gildarts gut punch sent him flying.

"GRAY, YOUR CANA'S BOYFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?" Asked an enraged Gildarts. Mira gazed demonically at Gray and said much more quietly, "You're Cana's what?" Gray sweat dropped and frowned, "No wait, I've no idea what you guys are even talking about. Cana and I can't be a thing. I mean nothing against her, but Mirajane and I are kind of official." You could hear Juvia's heart split around the world. Mira blushed and Gildarts kind of scratched his head, "Huh, Sorrel tricked me? Damn kid."

"So Sorrel just said that I was dating Cana and you believed him?" Gildarts nodded and Gray facepalmed. Megan and Jeb stood watching this far beyond understanding. Gildadrts grinned goofily, "Well sorry Gray, but if you want to get him back he went thataway." "Yeah I think I just might." "But Gray! You and I were supposed to take out Jeb and Megan out together…" "Sorry, Mira, but I've got a bone to pick with that cocky Sorrel kid."

Mira started to cry large streams of tears, "You don't want to send time with me! Why are you so cold!" Gray waved his hands frantically, "No that isn't what I meant Mirajane." Megan and Jeb slowly began to tiptoe past the group of S-Class mages. They made it a couple hundred yards before Gray finally got Mirajane to stop crying. He and Gildarts went chasing after Sorrel.

Jeb turned away, and gestured Megan to start moving faster. He ran straight into Mira's… chest. "Gah how did you even?" Mira giggled and then her demeanor changed drastically as she stared demonically at him, "Did you forget that I'm S-Class? Normally I would feel bad and not put this much power into an event like this but… a little bird asked me to teach you two and important lesson." "What do you mean?"

"There are some enemies that are simply too strong to face with determination alone." Mira said dramatically as she changed into her Sitri Form surrounded by blazing flames. Megan took a step back, "Sorrel wouldn't!" Mirajane just smirked. And then suddenly she moved forward, the only thing that stopped Megan from being on the receiving end of a one punch KO was Jeb's incredible reaction time.

He grabbed her and yanked her out of the way just in time. "**Takeover: Direwolf Soul!" **Jeb turned into a full grown navy blue furred Direwolf. Silver had agreed to work in unison with Jeb. "**Dream Make: Flames!" **Green flames burst from Megan's hand and enveloped Mirajane, who nonchalantly walked through them. "Thanks for the entrance Megan." She paled. Jeb charged Mira from the side roaring, "**PRIMAL FANG!"** His navy blue magic extended his fangs and he opened his enormous maw.

Mira turned and leaped into the air, bringing her fist down slamming onto his head. He was smashed into the ground. "Jeb! **Dream Make: Missiles!" **Glowing orbs of green light shot from her hands at Mirajane. Megan squeaked in fear when Mira held Jeb's head to the ground with one hand and then with the other one, proceeded to eat one of her missiles. "Give up yet?" "**Nightmare Howl of the Direwolf!" **The cone of energy shot at Mira's feet, knocking her off balance allowing Jeb to escape.

"We're just getting warmed up Mira! **Animal Instincts: General Enhance!" **His speed increased and he attacked Mira with glowing claws hammering her repeatedly. Each time she blocked and retaliated. Jeb had to pull out of his attack to avoid being whacked silly. "She's so strong Megan…" Megan nodded fearfully, "She hasn't even used a proper spell yet, **Dream Make: Stampede!" **A conjuration of green mist ghost horses ran towards Mirajane, supported by Jeb who ran behind them readying his **Nightmare Claw. **

Mira just waded through Megan's spell and caught Jeb's paw in her hand, twisted and pushed him rolling back. "Have you learned your lesson yet little ones? I don't really like hurting you." Jeb growled and stood again he melted out of his wolf form and took Megan's hand. "Hey you wanna try that thing?" Megan stared at him in shock, "Jeb are you sure?" Mira was extremely excited they were holding hands and couldn't bring herself to break up the pair. "We don't have much an option do we?" Megan gulped, "Okay, go ahead."

"**Takeover: Unison Raid, HERO SOUL!" **Green light exploded around the pair, to Mirajane's shock. Jeb's outfit changed into all white ranger clothes and hood, except for the one black glove on his right hand. Megan disappeared completely in her place was a silver bow and two Direwolf Claw daggers. Jeb snatched the weapons out of the air.

_Do you think we can beat her like this? I don't know Megan, I've already used a ton of Magic, we won't be able to use Hero Soul to its full ability._

Mira knitted her brow, "A unison takeover? Oh well!" She lunged forward. Jeb pulled back the string of the bow which launched a green arrow charged with raw dream magic. It hit Mira and stopped her in her tracks. "My **Legendary Bow** stopped her! Ha!" _Woo, _cheered Megan from Jeb's mind. Mirajane glared at him and smirked, "I like that new form, and the two of you working together is so cute! However, **Evil Explosion!" **

Jeb couldn't move fast enough and it smashed into him, the Takeover was broken and he and Megan separated and landed on the ground, rolling to a stop. Jeb helped Megan to her feet and they stared in defeat at the demon. "Now you're ready?" Jeb almost nodded when Megan stopped him. "There is one thing we could try… remember the stories Elfman told about his Tenrou trial?" Jeb nodded, "What are you getting at?"

Mira cackled, "Don't tell your plan was to say you're getting married! I don't believe that." Megan sighed, "I didn't think you would, sorry for this Jeb…" "For wh—mhmm!" Megan had reached over and spun Jeb facing her, she gave him a big long kiss on the lips. Mirajane's takeover shattered. She stuttered for words and she was grinning from ear to ear. Megan was blushing something fierce when she pulled away, she didn't look up and just grabbed a very confused and dazed Jeb and dragged him off towards Hargeon, "**Dream Make: Magicycle!" **

An hour later Gray returned, Erza had marked Sorrel as her target and had forced Gray to back off. He found Mirajane making childish drawings of Jeb and Megan with hearts around them. She was just sitting there happy as could be on the ground. Gray facepalmed.

**Once again, sorry for the uber late chapter! If you liked it, follow/fav lets go for 15!**


	17. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, I've never been so sad to post something in my entire life. Now listen, I'm not giving up on either of my stories, however do to some IRL Shit, I won't be able to post regularly anymore… high school keeps getting harder and harder, but hey, hopefully on the weekends I should be able to do some typing. I'm really thankful for the continued support, I'm so sorry guys. **


End file.
